Hellsing A new begining
by xxSerahxxElisabethxx
Summary: Two years after Integra's death, new threats keeps showing up! There's a clan called 'The dark legion' that creates vampires. And werewolves threat to start a new war between them and the vampires. The Hellsing organisation is in a grave danger! Will the new leader be able to take it? Will it be a new war and what about the new clan? Read to find out! Rated M! AxS as well as OC!
1. Chapter 1

**To all new readers!; Don't like the first chapter? Don't worry! Give this fanfic a try ^^ It becomes good, like, REALLY good by the time you get to chapter 5,6&7 ^^ So have patience. Lots of Luv /xxSerahxxElisabethxx**

* * *

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or any of the Hellsing charachters!  
I do only own my own; Serah and Vincent (As well as a girl who comes in later in the story)

**Summary:It has been two years since Integra's death. Alucard and Seras keeps fighting off all the vampires and they also have to look after the newest members of the Hellsing organisation; The new butler: Vincent Zane Young and his younger sister Serah Elisabeth Young. The story takes a real turn. Important decissons are made, friends become enemies and much more! Rated T for now!  
**

* * *

**Hellsing-A new beginning**

Chapter One

It had been two years since Integra's death,

Seras and Alucard had been

taking out the few vampires that came around now and then.

Before Integra died she had a new butler hired,

Vincent Zane Young and he had a sister which he brought with him,

Serah Elisabeth Young.

She was a real fighter and became a part of the Hellsing Organisation and helped out on missions and now, like Vincent,Alucard and Seras she just hung around the big mansion with barely nothing to do, except when she helped cleaning the mansion or she did the grocery shoping.

''Hey Vince! There's nothing to do around here!'' Serah yelled at her older brother.

''I'm sorry but you'll just have to deal with it untill the day this organisation gets a new leader.'' He responded.

''I feel that,that day isn't so far from now.'' A womans voice said and Seras apeared out of one of the walls.

''Yeah you said that the last week and the week before that too!''

''Are we even talking about human time here?'' Serah asked and looked a little confused.

Seras sighed and turned to Vincent.

''How's the repairing of my weapon going?'' She asked him.

''Oh! It's almost done. I'll just have to fix the last details and fix more shells to it and it should be like when you first got it from Walter, just like you asked.'' He answered and with that he dissapeared into one of the rooms.

''I don't get it! Why can't one of us be the leader?'' Serah asked out into thin air after a little while.

Seras turned around and looked at Serah again.

''It's like this. A vampire can't be a leader and none of us has ability enough to be a leader.'' She responded at Serah's question.

''Alucard have! I mean. Wasn't he a leader once?'' Serah asked.

''Yeah he was once but that was in the past and belive me. He doesn't

want to be a leader again.'' She responded and with that she dissapeared through a wall.

''I wonder what happened since he doesn't.'' Serah said thoughtfully to herself.

She looked out through a window.

The moon was already up and she guessed that the clock should be around 1AM now.

When she thought about the time she suddenly felt tired but she didn't feel like sleeping.

She wanted to take a walk so she went over to the door and she opened it

but just as she was about to walk out she saw Seras and Alucard sitting under a tree and she could hear them talking but about what she didn't know.

She sneaked out quietly and went as quietly as she could against them.

Half-way over she stepped on a small stick and Seras turned around to check who was there but Serah hid quickly behind the closest tree.

''We know you are here.'' A dark voice said.

Serah turned around and got a chock when she saw Alucard suddenly standing there.

''Aah! Alucard! Why are you always scaring me like that!'' She yelled

at him.

''Because you are so cute when you're upset.'' He answered with a grin.

''Now Alucard don't get her angry.'' Seras appeared behind him.

''Oh come on Seras! You must admit that it _is_ fun to make her angry.'' He laughed.

''_You_ think so.'' And then she whispered something to him that made him laugh even more and she laughed with him.

''Hey! What are you two whispering about?'' Serah asked and looked annoyed.

''_Oh?_ Nothing at all young girl.'' Seras responded and laughed.

''Just cus _I'm_ younger than you!'' She blurted out.

''Maybe so but your still too young to decide over yourself.'' Seras countered.

Serah got annoyed and began to walk away.

''I'm going for a walk.'' She said and went off.

''She really has no nerve.'' Alucard said, still laughing.

''She asked me before if one of us could be the leader of Hellsing.'' She stopped.

''_And?_'' Alucard said to make her continue.

''She asked if you couldn't be the leader but I said that you didn't want to be one.'' She looked at Alucard.

''_Hmph!_ That good for nothing girl really needs to controll herself.'' Alucard said and looked at Seras.

''Yeah. She needs to learn how to be calm.'' Seras responded.

Alucard took Seras into a light hug from behind.

''Sometimes I wish that Integra was still alive.'' He said.

''Me too.'' Was all Seras said.

They stood like that for a while before Seras turned around and looked at him.

''About what we talked about before.

Do you really think it's wise to turn her into a vampire?'' She asked him, looking him in the eyes.

''Only if she agrees with it.'' Alucard responded and turned away from her and began to walk away.

''Why is it that ever since Integra died you have been acting like I'm

nothing to you? Both you and I know how you really feel so why do you act like this?'' She asked him.

She was angry at him for acting as though nothing has happened she

means nothing to him.

He stopped.

''Seras. You mean the world to me and we both know that, it's just.'' He cut off.

She walked and stood in front of him.

''Just what?'' She looked at him.

''I have just had a lot on my mind.'' He walked away from her then he dissapeared.

''Oh so you just don't want to tell me.'' She said straight out and then

she walked the same way as Serah had walked before, hoping that she would find her.

She wanted to apologise to her for making her angry.

_''I couldn't possibly tell her that I was in love with Integra. That would just ruin her''_ Alucard thought to himself.

_''And on top of that I'm gonna propose to her. I can't just ask her straight out. I must ask at the exact right moment.''_

He put his head in his hands.

All this thinking gave him headache.

He stood up from his chair and began to search for some medical blood.

Serah sat by herself thinking about who could be the next leader when Seras appeared around a corner.

''Hi.'' Seras said with a soft and carefull voice.

Serah didn't answer or even look at her so she continued.

''I just wanted to apologise for earlier.

I'm sorry that I made you angry. Please come back.

You will need to sleep soon. You'll need your powers tomorrow.''

''Why? Gonna make me run errands again?'' Serah asked with an angry tone.

''No. If it should appear any vampires then we will need your help.'' Seras said.

Serah shined up.

''Really?'' She smiled.

''Yeah. Now come. Let us head back. It will soon be dawn.'' Seras went back to the mansion and Serah followed.

When they came back Serah went up to her room and went to sleep.

Seras on the other side, didn't go to her own room.

She went to Alucard's room, she knew that he would be awake.

When she came down there, Alucard sat with a small bag of blood in his chair, drinking.

''You have some for me too?'' She asked as she went over to him.

''Drink your fill.'' He answered and pointed at a bucket of medical blood.

She picked up one and began to drink.

''Thanks.'' She said after.

''I was meant to ask you something.'' She continued.

''About what?'' Alucard asked her.

''Can we take Serah with us the next time we go to dispose of a vampire?'' She looked at him.

''Sure, why not? She is quite good in battle.

Maybe I can turn her into a vampire after.'' He smirked.

''Only...''

''If she wills it, I know.'' He cut in.

''Yes. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to sleep.'' She said and gave him a kiss and warped into her room.

~ That was really un-expected. Alucard said telepathicly to her.

~ Goodnight. She answered.

''Goodnight my beautiful police girl.'' Alucard said straight out and fell asleep he too.

* * *

This is the first time I write a Fanfic so bear with me and maybe it will

be better :)  
Just have some patience! :D

I do not own any characters except my own: Serah and Vincent! :D

I hope you liked it!  
The next chapter will be out soon :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or any of the Hellsing charachters!**

**I do only own my own; Serah and Vincent (As well as a girl who comes in later in the story)**

******Summary:It has been two years since Integra's death. Alucard and Seras keeps fighting off all the vampires and they also have to look after the newest members of the Hellsing organisation; The new butler: Vincent Zane Young and his younger sister Serah Elisabeth Young. The story takes a real turn. Important decissons are made, friends become enemies and much more! Rated T for now!**

* * *

**Hellsing;A new beginning**

_**Chapter two**_

Serah woke up early.

She couldn't sleep because she really looked forward to the next vampire attack.

It had been a great while since she last was on a mission.

She stood up and slowly went over to her closet and took out a black t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans.

She got dressed, then took her hairbrush and brushed her long brown hair and then went down to the kitchen.

When she came out she saw Vincent preparing the breakfast.

''Good morning big brother'' She said, still tired.

''Oh! Good morning Serah'' Vincent answered her.

''When did you wake up?''

''An hour ago. Since I am the butler I must wake up before everyone else'' He turned around and looked at her.

''Right. You mean before me, because Seras and Alucard sleep during the day'' Serah

looked out through a window.

''Do you mind going down to Seras and wake her up?'' Vincent began preparing the breakfast again.

''WHAT!? Why?'' Serah looked at him in shock.

Everyone knew that waking up Seras during daytime wasn't funny.

She really didn't have the best mood during mornings.

''I need to give her weapon back'' He took forth a huge canon.

The Harkonen.

''Wow! How can you possibly carry that?'' She looked at him with big eyes.

''I can't. That's why you need to wake Seras up. She can only carry it herself''

Serah sighed.

''Fine! I'll wake her up'' Serah went down to Seras's room.

She went in and sat down beside her coffin.

''Who's there?'' Seras asked.

''I-it's me'' Serah answered nervously.

The coffin opened and Seras sat up, Serah saw that she was angry which made her more nervous.

''It better be important'' Seras said with an angry tone.

''I-it's just.. The Harkonen is done. Big brother needs help to get it down'' Her voice was shaking and so was she until she saw that Seras shone up like a sun and warped out of her room.

Serah sighed and walked up to the kitchen again.

{{()}}

Alucard had overheard the conversation between Seras and Serah and he got annoyed over that he had been woke up in the middle of the day but he also got interested in how well Vincent had repaired the Harkonen.

Curiosity got the best of him and so he too warped to the kitchen.

{{()}}

''It's great! Thank you Vincent!'' Seras half yelled and hugged Vincent.

''Oh it's nothing. It's just my job'' Vincent said and patted her on the back.

Serah sat on a chair eating her breakfast and read a book.

While Seras was hugging Vincent, Alucard came into the kitchen.

''Oh, What's going on here?'' Alucard looked at Seras and Vincent.

Seras let go of Vincent and looked at Alucard.

''I just thanked him for repairing the Harkonen for me.'' Seras smiled widely and took her canon and warped down to her room.

''So that was what all the fuss was about''

''Sorry for waking you up'' Serah said, not looking up from her book.

''Don't think about it'' He smiled at Serah and warped back to his room.

_''He really is a great person''_ Serah thought to herself.

She sighed and continued to eat.

When she was done, she went down and stood outside Seras's door.

She needed to talk to her but she didn't dare to knock. Not now.

She sighed again and went up and outside.

They had a beautiful flower garden on the backside of the mansion and Serah just loved to sit there when she needed to think things over.

She was confused.

She didn't even get it herself.

''How stupid can I be? Falling in love with a vampire. And on top of that, I know I can't get him for his heart is with Seras'' She started to cry.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up, still crying and saw that it was Vincent.

''What is it that makes you cry like this sister?'' He looked concerned.

''It's nothing, I promise'' She held herself back from crying.

''Oh just stop it! You know you can't lie to me sister'' He sat down beside her and took her into a brotherly hug.

Serah began to cry again. It had been a long time since Vincent cared about her like this.

''There, there. I'm here for you sis. Now tell me everything'' He patted her gently on the back.

''I-I have started t-to get feelings for A-Aluc-card!'' She cried even more and she began to shake.

_''This is so embaracing'' _She thought.

''Oh.. Now that's bad. Listen, what you need to do is to find yourself a boyfriend. That's the perfect cure'' He hugged her tightly.

''Y-You th-think?'' She looked at him.

''Please Serah, I know!'' He grinned.

Serah couldn't help but to giggle.

Vincent stod up and took Serah with him.

''Now! How about we go and drink some tea?'' And with that he walked off.

Serah nodded and followed him back inside.

{{()}}

Seras had felt serah's presence outside her door and followed her to check on her.

She had heard everything Serah and Vincent had talked about.

She felt sad for her and she couldn't do anything else but agree with what Vincent had told her.

She felt too tired right now but when she woke up in the evening she would have a talk with Serah.

A rather serious talk.

But before that she would talk with Alucrad.

She warped down to his room and walked over to him.

''What do you want police girl?'' He asked her.

''It seems like you have charmed our little new recruit'' she put her hands on her hips.

''And what makes you say that?''

She sat down in his knee and looked him with a serious face straight in the eyes.

''Because she has begun to love you my _dear vampire_'' She said with sarcasm at the last part.

''It's really not my problem'' He put his arm around her waist.

''Now what I interests me more, is what you are feeling'' He continued and grinned as he leaned in and kissed her passionately.

Seras mind went blank as she kissed him back deeply.

They sat like that for some time before Seras warped out of his grip and stood before him.

''I-I'm gonna go to sleep'' She blushed.

''Why not sleep here?'' He smiled.

''No. I can't'' She looked away.

''Why not?'' He walked over to her and pushed her into a wall.

She blushed more.

''I just can't'' She said quietly.

''I know you want to'' He leaned in and kissed her again.

Once more her mind went blank and she relaxed in her whole body.

Alucard who couldn't hold back let his hands do all the talking.

At first he thought she would resist but at his surprise she didn't.

She kissed him deeper and let the pleasure take her under its spell.

{{()}}

In the evening Serah went down to talk with Seras but when she walked into her room her coffin was empty.

''weird. Where can she be?'' Serah looked around the room.

She sighed and walked out of her room and when she came out Seras walked out from Alucard's room.

''What have you...?'' Serah began.

''Nothing. Just been talking to him about something''

Serah looked at her.

''I was needed to talk to you about something'' Serah almost began to cry again.

''About your feelings for Alucard right?''

''How did you know?'' Now Serah looked annoyed.

''I just overheard your conversation with Vincent before''

''Oh, so then.. You know?'' Serah looked sad again.

''Yeah and I say the same as Vincent. Find a boyfriend! That's the best you can do. Forget all you feel for Alucard, okay?'' Seras looked at her with a serious face.

''Okay'' Serah mumbled and walked upstairs.

She felt tired and sad so she decided that she would sleep instead of being up having nothing to do.

With that she went into her own room, changed to her pyjamas and went to bed.

Seras still stood outside her room.

She was concerned for Serah but she couldn't think anymore of it before Alucard stood behind her.

''Up already?'' He hugged her from behind.

''Yea. I needed to talk to Serah about something but it seems like what I said didn't make her happy'' She turned around in his arms and looked at him.

''So now you are concerned for her and you don't know what to do'' He looked at her calmly.

''Yes. Exactly..'' She put her head on his chest.

It was quiet for a while.

''I'll talk to her''

''What?'' Seras got shocked.

''I feel that she will calm down if I just talk to her'' He smiled at her.

Seras sighed.

''Well..Give it a try then'' She went into her room.

Alucard looked after Seras and then warped to outside Serah's room.

He knocked but she didn't answer.

He warped into her room and saw that she was sleeping.

He stood beside her bed and looked at her, he then tried to wake her up.

''Serah! Wake up!''

She opened her eyes and sat up.

''What? I'm trying to slee...Alucard!?'' She yelled out on the end when she saw who it was.

''I must talk with you'' He sat down on the bed.

''S-sure what is it?'' She was shocked over that he needed to talk with her.

''I have heard that you have certain feelings for me'' He didn't look at her.

''So Seras told you'' She looked down.

''Yes''

''I'm sorry'' She looked at him.

''Let them go'' He looked her straight in the eyes.

''B-but..''She began but got cut of by Alucard.

''No buts! Just go outside this mansion and talk to people and find a boyfriend! You're a human, It's not so fucking hard!''

''I-I know'' She felt sad and looked down again.

''You don't have to stay in this mansion like a certain other because your a damn monster''

Serah looked at him again and when she did it fell a red blood tear from his eyes.

''Do you..Hate being like this?''

''Well, it's not as great as many think'' He stood up.

''You should really use your life good and don't use it on pathetic things'' He smiled at her.

~There is a vampire attack in central London. Seras said telepathicly to Alucard.

He stared at Serah as like he was solving a hard math problem.

''What?'' She looked concerned.

''Get ready! There's a vampire attack in central London'' And with that he warped out of her room.

Serah got up from bed and got dressed in her clothes from before, grabbed her weapons and went out to Seras and Alucard.

''You sure took your sweet time'' Alucard smiled at her when she came out of her room.

''Thanks that I can go with you this time'' She smiled back at Alucard

Seras that felt jelous at this point cleared her throat and glared at the both of them.

''Shall we be on our way?'' She grabbed Serah's arm.

''Sure'' Serah smiled, this time to Seras.

''Then we're off'' Seras warped both herself and Serah to central London and right after Alucard warped there too.

''Now where is that damn vampire?'' Serah took out her handgun and loaded it.

''Take it easy, We'll find it'' Alucard put a hand on her shoulder.

~How come you're so nice to her and not to me? Seras asked him telepathicly and glared at him.

~If I'm going to turn her into a vampire then I need to come closer to her so she'll agree on it. He answered her.

He walked over to Serah.

''Leave the searching to me and Seras and we'll leave the killing to you'' He winked at her and then began to walk.

''You'll go with me'' Seras took Serah in the arm and went in another direction.

{{()}}

Alucard didn't find the vampire but he found lots of ghouls.

He shot the ghouls and continued to search for the vampire.

~How's it going police girl?

~My name is not police girl! And we haven't found anything except for ghouls.

How about you?

~Nothing except ghouls.

~Tell me if you find anything.

~Got it!

{{()}}

Seras and Serah killed the ghouls that they found and continued to search.

''Alucard haven't found anything'' Seras shot a ghoul that stood right behind Serah.

''Oh that irritating son of a bitch of a vampire!'' Serah began to loose her nerve.

''Ssh!'' Seras put a finger before her mouth and looked angrily at Serah.

''Who are you calling a 'son of a bitch'?'' A male voice asked from somewhere.

''That damned vampire we're searching for!'' Serah looked around everywhere she could see.

''Hmm.. A vampire eh?'' A male vampire appeared out of the shadows.

''To think that it was so easy to find you'' Serah laughed.

The male grinned and snapped his fingers.

As he did a whole group of ghouls came out of the darkness behind him.

Seras stood before Serah and got ready as Serah aimed her gun at the vampire.

The vampire jumped up and stood at the roof at the house behind him.

Seras shadow tendrils got formed into a pair of dark wings as she grabbed Serah and jumped up in the air and dropped her off at the same roof as the male vampire.

''I'll go get Alucard! Take care of that vampire until we get back!'' Seras flew off quicker than an arrow.

Serah looked after Seras and then turned around and faced the vampire.

''You're not going to get me killed easily''

''Just shut the hell up! I don't want to hear anything from you except your screams when your turning to ash!'' She grinned and aimed her gun at him.

''Now shall we get started?'' She said after.

''You must be kidding me. You're just a mere human!'' He laughed.

''I might be just a human but I am far more powerful than you'' She grinned again.

The vampire laughed.

''You more powerful than me? You're mocking me!'' He jumped to another roof.

Serah jumped after him.

''How could you? That's impossible for a human to...!''

The vampire was shocked.

''I guess I'm not just a 'mere human' huh?'' She laughed loudly as she walked against him.

She stopped before him and aimed her gun in his face and pulled the trigger.

The male fell down but soon stood up again.

''Hah! You can't kill me with guns!''

''Oh my. I guess I got the wrong gun'' She took out another gun that looked like Alucard's Jackal but slightly shorter.

''The Jackal version one! Walter made this but then put it away because it wasn't perfect enough for Alucard. This is one of the most powerful guns we have.

One shot with this and you will get to where you belong.

IN HELL!'' She ran at him, almost as quick as a real vampire and jumped at him, she shot after him but missed.

The vampire warped down on the ground in the middle of all his ghouls.

{{()}}

''Should we help her?'' Seras looked at the fight between Serah and the other vampire.

''Nah! I want to see what she's made of'' Alucard smiled.

''Well, I will help her if it begins to look bad for her''

''If it becomes too much for her then you'll take her somewhere safe and I'll take care of the rest'' He kissed Seras on the cheek.

{{()}}

Serah shot his ghouls with her normal gun and jumped down to him.

''Stop running you damn coward!''

''Okay'' The vampire hit her hard straight in the face.

Serah flew backwards and landed on her back.

''You did not want to do that'' Now she was angry for real.

''Oh, what are you gonna do? Shoot me?''

Just as he said the last part he got shot in the shoulder.

''Fuck! What kind of bullets is this!?'' He yelled in fear.

''Pure,blessed silver bullets'' She shot him in his other shoulder and then walked over to him.

''Now. You're going to give me some information that I want''

The male vampire moaned in pain and looked at Serah with an evil face.

''Who are you working for?''

''I don't know what the fuck you're talking about''

Serah shot of one of his legs.

''Tell me or I'll blow another part off'' She pointed her gun at his crotch.

''I'm not telling you anything bitch!''

''You will tell me'' Her eyes went black as everything around them became black too.

''What...? What the fuck?!'' He looked around but saw nothing more but darkness.

''Tell me everything..Or would you rather become cat food?'' Her face was emotionless and her eyes were still black.

''You're not normal!''

''As you wish'' And with that she disappeared into the darkness and a black and blue tiger appeared.

It jumped at him and ripped him to shreds and ate him.

After Serah's eyes went back to normal and she turned to where Seras and Alucard stood and watched, hidden.

''How long are you planning on just standing there?'' She giggled.

Alucard and Seras appeared from their hiding place and jumped down to Serah.

''How did you know?'' Seras looked surprised.

''I sensed you both when I was in a rage'' Her face had became emotionless again.

She turned to Alucard and smiled.

''You really are impressive'' He smiled too.

''Thanks!'' She smiled even wider.

''Should we head back to the mansion?'' Seras interrupted.

Serah jumped up on a roof and sat down.

''Do we have to? I'm having such a good time!''

Alucard warped up behind her.

He placed his mouth just above her neck and was just about to bite when Serah turned around and stared at him.

''So soon after what we talked about?'' She whispered to him.

He stood straight up and looked at her.

''I will give you your time then'' He answered, his voice only a whisper and jumped back down to Seras.

''What did you two whisper about?'' She put her hand on her hip.

''Nothing''

She glared at him.

''We're going back to the mansion!'' She formed her shadow tendrils into a pair of wings.

''Okay. We'll race back! No flying! Only running and jumping!'' Serah jumped down from the roof.

''Sure. Last one back has to clean the mansion'' Seras looked at Serah and smiled challenging.

''Deal. Ready,set,go!'' Serah yelled and with that, they ran off as fast as they could.

{{()}}

_''Really charming women those two'' _Alucard thought to himself and grinned.

_''To think I'm going to marry one of them'' _He laughed a little and then warped back to the mansion.

{{()}}

Seras ran all she could but it still wasn't enough.

She couldn't belive that Serah had beaten her.

''You really have some powers there'' Seras giggled.

Serah just smiled.

''Seems like you will be cleaning the mansion tomorrow'' She laughed and walked inside.

Seras smiled and looked at the sky.

''It's really beautiful right before the sun rises'' Alucard, who now stood behind her,put his hands around her waist and kissed her on the neck.

Seras turned around and looked him in the eyes.

''But it isn't nearly as beautiful as you, police girl'' He grinned and kissed her.

She kissed him back and drew her hands through his black fussy hair.

''Get a room!'' Serah stood behind them and laughed.

Seras looked at her and giggled.

''We should really get inside'' Alucard looked at the sky.

The sun had began to rise and Alucard really hated the sun.

They went in and Serah went to bed.

''Today was really fun! Let me go with the next time too!''

''Sure'' Alucard and Seras said at once.

''Thanks!'' Serah shone up and ran into her room.

''She is grown up in body but still a child in her mind'' Seras walked towards the basement.

''True that'' Alucard followed her.

They walked quietly to their rooms.

Seras stopped outside her room and then warped into Alucard's room.

''Hm? What is it?'' He asked her when he had noticed that she had warped into his room.

She walked over to him and kissed him.

He broke the kiss.

''Woah! What is it Seras? You haven't been like this for a long time'' He put his hands on her shoulders.

She looked up at him, crying.

''Do you love her?''

''What?'' He didn't understand what she meant.

''Do you love Serah? Tell me the truth!'' She cried more.

''No! Why do you think that?''

''I have seen you two. You smile when she's around. But not as much when I'm around!''

''Please. If I would smile every time you are near then I would barely have a mouth left to smile with'' He smiled widely at her.

''Really?'' She stopped crying.

''Seras. You make me as happy as I could ever be'' He leaned forward and kissed her deeply.

They both got lost to lust and they continued for many hours.

* * *

**Well that's the second chapter for you people!**

**Please leave a post and tell me what you thought about it and I am open for critics!  
**

**I'll post the third chapter as soon as it's done.**

Untill then.

**Bye! :D  
**

**/xxSerahxxElisabethxx  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or any of the Hellsing charachters!  
I do only own my own; Serah and Vincent and Kaede!  
**

******Summary:It has been two years since Integra's death. Alucard and Seras keeps fighting off all the vampires and they also have to look after the newest members of the Hellsing organisation; The new butler: Vincent Zane Young and his younger sister Serah Elisabeth Young. The story takes a real turn. Important decissons are made, friends become enemies and much more! Rated T for now!**

Sorry for a short chapter.  
The next chapter will be longer, Promise!  
Stay tuned for the next chapter! :D  
Enjoy!

* * *

**Hellsing; A new beginning**

Chapter three

Serah slept a long time that day. She didn't even wake up for breakfast.

Vincent tried to wake her up but with no result.

Later that day it knocked on the door.

Vincent opened and there stood a girl.

''Hello, can I help you with something?''

''Hi, um. Is this the mansion of the Hellsing organisation'' The girl looked a little insecure.

''Yes it is. Do you have any errand here?'' Vincent looked suspiciously at her.

''Well, I have this note. It says that I, from now on, is the leader of this organisation and that I should come here and reveal it on this specific day'' She walked in.

''May I ask who sent this letter?'' He didn't take his eyes of her.

''Well sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, of course!'' She turned around and looked at him.

''Where is she now?'' She continued.

''Well.. She died, two years past. And may I look at the letter?'' He didn't believe her yet.

She gave him the letter and he read it.

At the bottom of the page was her sign.

He immediately recognized it.

''So you speak the truth, And excuse me for asking but, how old are you?'' He gave her the letter back.

''I'm seventeen, I'll become eighteen in six months''

''So young. Do you really have what it takes to be a leader?''

''Well, it remains to find out. Do you have some food around here?''

''Yes, do you want something specific to eat sir?''

''Surprise me!'' She walked off and began to show herself around the mansion.

She went through the office, one of the bedrooms and when she went into the next bedroom she noticed that someone was sleeping in the bed.

At that exact moment Serah woke up.

She sat up and looked at the girl before her without really seeing anything.

''Brother, is it time for breakfast yet?'' Serah stretched her arms and then dried her eyes.

She looked at the girl again for a few seconds before she realized that she didn't know her.

Serah screamed.

''WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BEDROOM?!'' Serah threw a pillow at her.

The girl dodged the pillow.

''I-I'm sorry!'' The girl walked out.

_''She's a dangerous one'' _She thought.

''Oh she is just a treat'' A dark voice said behind her.

She turned around and looked at Alucard who now stood behind her.

''Who are you and how did you get here without making a single noise?''

''I'll tell you that as soon as you tell me who you are'' Alucard said quickly after her.

''I'm Kaede Sallie White, more called Kaddie, the new leader of the Hellsing organisation'' She looked proud.

''So you're the new leader, huh? I am Alucard, one of the Hellsing organisations vampires'' He bowed.

''Excuse me. One of the vampires? I only heard there was one'' She was shocked.

''Oh? But we are two vampires in this organisation'' He grinned.

''I too am a vampire'' A female voice said and right after Seras appeared behind Alucard.

''So there are two of you But who's that girl in this bedroom?''

''That's Serah, Vincent's sister. She is also a part of the Hellsin organisation'' Seras smiled.

''Is she also a vampire?'' Kaddie looked at her with big eyes.

''No, She's human''

''But she's a good fighter'' Alucard smirked again.

''Hmm, Okay. Well, I'm quite tired from the long trip here so I am going to bed'' Kaddie walked into a random room.

''You have your own room you know'' Seras just stared at her.

''Do I look like I knew that?''

''No, but let me show you where it is'' She took Kaddie in the arm and dragged her through room after room until they got into the biggest bedroom in the mansion.

Kaddie looked around the room.

There was a big king sized bed painted in golden colour, a small table beside her her, another table on the left side of the room with a mirror in front of it and some pictures and paintings on the walls.

''Wooow! This is great!'' Kaddie was amazed over how big and luxury the room was.

After, Vincent came into the room.

''The food is ready sir'' He bowed.

''Oh right! Coming!''

With that Vincent left the room.

''You have your own bathroom too'' Seras pointed at a door on the opposite side of the room.

''Perfect! I'll check it later but now! Food'' Kaddie left for the kitchen.

''I really hope that sir Integra chose the right person to lead Hellsing'' Seras said straight out.

''Me too'' Alucard now appeared behind her.

''We'll just have to wait and see'' Seras turned around and looked at Alucard.

''Her power as a leader will be proven soon enough.

Tomorrow you,I and Serah will go and get all the waiting Hellsing soldiers'' He smiled at her.

''It will be good with some life in this mansion again'' She put her head against Alucard's chest.

''It really will'' He hugged her tightly.

Seras breathed in the scent of him.

''I love you'' She looked him straight in the eyes with a small smile playing on her lips.

Alucard smiled widely.

''I love you too, my dear police girl'' He kissed her on her forehead.

''It was a while since you answered me back on that'' She giggled a little.

''And it has been a while since you last said it'' He puffed her playfully.

''Hey! No puffing!'' She puffed him back.

''Do not start a war with this Seras, we both know who'll win'' He grinned again.

''We'll take this in the training room'' Seras warped there.

Alucard followed her and warped there too.

''Now, where were we?'' Alucard went over to Seras.

She warped to another part of the room.

''Thought we would start easy did you?'' She giggled again.

''Well then..'' Alucard warped so he now stood behind her, then jumped at her.

Seras fell to the floor with Alucard over her.

''We both know I'll win'' Alucard leaned in and kissed her playfully in her neck, then warped so he now stood beside Seras.

''This is just warm up!'' Seras stood up.

They ran and warped around the room and playfully fought each other until they got interrupted by Vincent.

''Could you two please quit it now? You have been going on for 5 hours now and it's soon evening'' Vincent didn't exactly look happy.

They stopped and looked at him.

''Sorry'' They said with one voice.

''You two are like kids sometimes'' He crossed his arms.

''Well, we can't be young forever and pretend that we aren't''

''Seras is right'' Alucard nodded.

''Well, if you _are _going to fight each other, then please keep it outside or in one of the basement rooms''

''Yessir'' Seras stood like she did a salute, then giggled afterwards.

Vincent rolled his eyes and then walked out of the room.

Seras looked out through a window and saw that the moon already stood high.

''Shall we go outside?''

''Sure'' Alucard warped outside and Seras followed him.

Seras looked at the stars.

''It's really beautiful during the nights''

''It really is'' He put a hand on her shoulder.

''So, shall we continue the fighting?'' Seras growled lowly.

Alucard grinned and jumped at her.

And they fought each other until dawn.

''You're good, police girl'' He praised her.

Seras breathed heavely.

''But I'm not nearly as good as you''

''It will take a while but with your powers, you'll get there''

''Really?''

''Yeah, just keep practising and keep learning from what I do and you'll get there, belive me'' He moved closer to her and embraced her.

She breathed in his scent and just relaxed in her whole body.

''We should go in''

''Do we have to? We are having a such peaceful time'' She stood there with her eyes closed.

''Yes, we must, the sun will soon go up''  
She leaned back and looked him in the eyes.

''Okay then''  
Alucard smiled at her and Seras could see a glimpse in his eyes which he had never had before.

_''I bet he is planning something, if not I don't know what that glimpse means''_  
''Seras? Seras!'' Alucard shook her.

''W-what?''

''I was trying to talk to you but you just stood there and stared at me'' He now looked concerned.

''S-sorry, I was j-just thinking'' She gazed at the sky.

''You should sleep'' Alucard took her arm and warped to her room.

When they got there Seras just sat down on her chair and took out a sketchbook and began drawing.

''I'll go back to my own room, if it is anything just come in'' He went over to his own room.

Seras just sat and drew.

First it began as some lines here and there but after a while it became a whole picture.

She drew a picture that had just came to her head and she didn't know why, maybe it was from how strongly she loves Alucard or maybe her mind just decided to play with her.

But she drew it, a picture of her and Alucard marrying.  
She smiled at the thought.  
She drew for many hours before it was done.  
_''I'll hide this picture, Alucard can't see this picture, he will only think that I'm weird''_ She tore out the page from the sketchbook and hit it under her pillow.

_''Soon we will wake up again and go out and get the soldiers and then finally there will be life in this mansion again, it will be a good day'' _She smiled widely and soon she fell asleep in her coffin.

* * *

**I haven't begun writing the next chapter yet but I still hope that it will be done until the end of the next week.  
I just warn you though that the next weekend I will be quite buissy, I won't be home so much and so the story might be done a little late..  
But else I'll try to update the story at the end of each week!**

**Please review and like and follow my story and I hope that you all will like it :D  
**

**/xxSerahxxElisabethxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or any of the Hellsing charachters!  
I do only own my own; Serah and Vincent and Kaede!  
**

******Summary:It has been two years since Integra's death. Alucard and Seras keeps fighting off all the vampires and they also have to look after the newest members of the Hellsing organisation; The new butler: Vincent Zane Young and his younger sister Serah Elisabeth Young. The story takes a real turn. Important decissons are made, friends become enemies and much more!  
**

******Rated M from this chapter and forth!  
**

******I hope you'll continue enjoying them! ^0^  
**

* * *

**Hellsing; A new beginning**

**_Chapter four_**

Seras woke up at 12 p.m, she hated to wake up during daytime but not today.

Today was special, she smiled at the thought of having Hellsing soldiers around the mansion again.

She got up from her coffin and got dressed in her, nowmore, red Hellsing uniform.  
She yawned and then she remembered something, something from the day before.  
She looked under her pillow and there it was, the picture she had drawed yesterday.

_''I'm so silly, imagining those kind of stuff''_ She shook her head.  
No time to be daydreaming now!  
She put the pillow back on it's place and went out of her room.

''Good morning Seras'' Alucard stood, leaning against the wall.  
''Good morning Alucard, have you been waiting for me?''  
''I actually have been waiting for it to be afternoon, I must say though that you _are_ rather cute when you're sleeping'' He smiled widely.  
Seras turned all red in her head.  
''H-hey! Stop looking at me when I'm sleeping!''  
Alucard just grinned.  
''Shall we be off, police girl?''  
''My name's not police girl, it's Seras Victora and you better start using it'' She crossed her arms and turned around ignorant.  
Alucard grinned.  
''Alright then,_Seras_, shall we be off?''  
''Yeah, let's go get Serah and be off'' She began to walk off.

Alucard grabbed her hand.  
''No need to be so hasty''  
''Wh-what?''  
He pulled her lightly in the arm so she turned towards him.  
''We really don't need to be off straight away, Serah is yet sleeping and so is Kaede, which means that we have some major time to spend''  
''Do you remember that it's yet morning? I hate being up during mornings so let's just get this over with so I can get back to sleep, with or without Serah'' She didn't look at him when she spoke.  
He now pulled her into a tight hug, not letting her go.  
''You won't regret it I promise'' He then leaned in and kissed her.  
He moved one of his hands down her back and with the other he groped one of her breasts softly.  
Seras face turned almost shining red.  
''W-wait!''  
''Hm?'' He stopped all movement and stared at her.  
''N-not now. W-we need to g-go'' She just looked down into the ground.  
Alucard smiled.  
Not his ordinary smile but his wicked almost, _scary_, smile.  
Seras shuddered everytime she saw that smile, even now.  
That smile just freaked her out.

He grabbed her neck, gently tilting it to the side.  
''I have been dying to taste your blood again, Seras Victoria''  
He licked her over the neck and then, he bit down.  
First she only felt pain but after a while she felt warm and tingly in her whole body, she even felt aroused.  
She felt that she was totaly under his control and she didn't dislike it one bit, rather opposite, she loved it and she never wanted him to stop.  
After a while though, he pulled his fangs out of her neck.  
He followed the line of her neck up until he met her chin, he licked her gently a little over her jaw line and then he kissed her, sliding his tounge inside her mouth, kissing her deeper and more intense for each breath.  
Seras kissed him back just as intense and all she could really think of was that she wanted him more than she could ever imagine.  
_''What's wrong with me? I should be able to resist but I just can't_ now_''_

Alucard kept harassing her mouth as he ripped her clothes off.  
And at that exact moment they heard someone coming down the stairs.  
They both froze on place and looked over at the stairs.  
Seras gathered her senses and first now noticed that she stood there, totaly naked.  
She blushed heavely and almost screamed straight out before she ran into her room and found some new clothes that she got dressed in.

''Where's Seras? Shouldn't we be on our way?'' Seras heard it that it was Serah's voice.  
''She's just getting dressed, she'll be out soon''

The door opened and Seras came out dressed in a tight, short and bright yellow Hellsing uniform.  
''That seems to be a little too small for you, police girl'' Alucard smiled.  
She noticed that he didn't exactly dislike it, no.  
That crazy son of a vampire loved it!  
Seras tried to make the uniform longer by pulling it down as much as she could but that only resulted in that she ripped a part of the fabric off and now, it was shorter than before.  
She screamed straight out in anger.  
''Fucking peace of shit!'' She turned around and went with rather hard steps back into her room.  
''I'm guessing this will take some time'' Alucard grinned.

When Seras came out from her room again, she was dressed in a short black skirt, a white t-shirt, a black leather jacket, knee high socks and black boots.

''Wow, we aren't going to scare the soldiers'' Alucard laughed.  
''Ha, ha! very funny, _vlad_'' Seras teased him and took on a pair of dark black shades.  
_~How do you know? _He stared intensely on her.  
~_I had a few conversations with Integra before she died. _Seras just smiled wildly back at him.

''Should we be off then?'' Serah didn't like to just stand there and don't know what they were talking about so she always interrupted when they began talking telepathicly with each other.  
''Sure let's get going'' Seras began to walk up the stairs with Serah beside her.

Alucard sighed.  
_''Women, they are so complicated''_

{{()}}

When Kaede woke up she felt the smell of newly baked bread and fried eggs.  
She sat up on her bed and looked in the direction as the smell came from.  
Her breakfast already stood on her bedside table.  
She took the tray and ate her breakfast.  
When she was ready she got up and got dressed.

''Vincent!''  
Vincent came around the corner.  
''You yelled sir?''  
''What's on the schedule today?''  
''First off, all the paperwork you have on your desk and second, you have to introduce yourself to all the Hellsing soldiers, which seras,Serah and Alucard are off right now to get''  
''Soldiers?'' Kaede looked big eyed on Vincent.  
''Yes, Hellsing has it's own soldiers, first class, top priority soldiers, only the best can hope to join the Hellsing forces''  
''So I'm the leader of my own soldiers?''  
''Yes, I would say that's the case''  
''Cool!'' Her eyes shone like stars.

_''In times like this I really start to doubt her she 's so...Childish!'' _Vincent thought to himself.

''So! Paperwork,soldiers,done! Am I right?''  
''Yes''  
''Alright! It won't be so hard!''  
''Oh,just wait untill you see all the papers'' Vincent grinned.

Kaede walked out of the room and into her office and looked over at her desk.  
Her mouth dropped open when she saw all the paperwork she had to do.

''This will take the whole day!''  
''The whole week'' He corrected her.  
''This is terrible'' She sat down i her chair.  
''Don't worry, after this week you'll be used to it''  
''I really hope so'' She murmured.

She sat down and began to fix all the papers and for every fifth paper she cursed but soon she got used to it and she worked on without really thinking.

{{()}}

Serah, Seras and Alucard sat on a helicopter and they were on the way to the chosen meeting place.  
Everyone of the soldiers had got a letter the week before to arrive at the place at this day and time.  
It also gave them a choice.  
Stay or leave.

_''Although we gave them a choice I don't think that anyone will leave. They're loyal soldiers handpicked by the queen herself'' _Seras thought.  
~I think the same as you Seras Victoria. Alucard looked at her and smiled.  
~S-stop reading my thoughts already! She put her arms around her head like it would help.  
Alucard just laughed and looked out over the passing landscape again.

~A-Alucard? Seras stared down with a little sad eyes.  
~Hm? He looked at her again.  
~I-I wonder something. She now looked him straight in the eyes.  
~And what is that?  
~H-How much... Do you love me?  
He put a hand around her chin and held her face close to his.  
~I love you with my whole heart, well, what's left of it. Seras, _you_ are my life now and nothing will ever change that. He kissed her lightly on the cheek.  
She blushed slightly.  
''So, what are you guys up to?'' They now noticed that Serah was staring at them, smiling.  
''N-nothing!'' Seras didn't look at her.  
''We're here'' Alucard looked out.  
On the ground stood all the Hellsing soldiers, waiting.

Serah,Seras and Alucard got off the helicopter and walked around everyone and stood in front of all the soldiers.  
Seras walked forward.  
''Soldiers! Today your vacation is over! Hellsing has a new leader so your time for coming back has come!''  
''Well, if Hellsing has a new leader then who is it?'' A soldier yelled out.  
''Yeah! And where? I bet you just want us to come back because you feel lonely!'' Another soldier yelled.  
Now Alucard stepped forward and with his normal calm voice said.  
''We aren't lying to you, Hellsing truly has a new leader, her name is Kaede Kaddie White and she's waiting back at the Hellsing mansion''  
Now every soldier stood quiet.  
''So get on the helicopters and get back to the mansion'' He walked back to the helicopter and Seras and Serah followed him.  
The soldiers got into the helicopters and everyone flew back to the mansion.

{{()}}

Kaede sat with her paperwork when she heard the helicopters arriving.  
''Sir, I belive the soldiers has arrived, get ready and go outside, they'll wait in the back'' Vincent bowed and walked out.  
_''So, intoducing time and then more paperwork, jippie''_ Kaede thought.  
She stood up and went out on the back.  
''Sir Kaddie! Everyone is here! Finally!'' Serah stood beside her and jumped happily.  
''Yeah, I can see that''  
Serah stopped jumping.  
Kaede looked out over the soldiers before she stepped forward.  
''Everyone! I am the new leader of the Hellsing organisaton! Hand picked by Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing! My name is Kaede Kaddie White and I hope that you'll accept me as your new leader! I will do everything to proove myself worthy of this place! Today you'll have the day off but tomorrow all the training starts! That's all!'' She bowed slightly before she walked in again.  
''That went well, sir'' Vincent walked beside her.  
''Prepare some tea Vincent'' She said a little coldly and walked back to her office.  
She checked the computer and got a real surprise at what she saw on the screen.  
She ran out to the great hall.  
''Serah, Seras and Alucard! My office now!''

* * *

**Well, that's all for now!  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) And sorry for slow uppdating but I've been buissy :(  
****I have already begun writing on chapter 5, I hope to have it up soon ((sooner than this atleast, haha))**  
**'Til then!  
Bye! :D**

**/xxSerahxxElisabethxx  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or any of the Hellsing charachters!  
I do only own my own; Serah and Vincent and Kaede!**

**Summary:It has been two years since Integra's death. Alucard and Seras keeps fighting off all the vampires and they also have to look after the newest members of the Hellsing organisation; The new butler: Vincent Zane Young and his younger sister Serah Elisabeth Young. The story takes a real turn. Important decissons are made, friends become enemies and much more!**

**Rated M !**

**I hope you'll continue enjoying them! ^0^**

* * *

**Hellsing A new beginning****  
**

_**Chapter Five  
**_

''Werewolves?!'' Serah yelled out.  
''Yes,now would you kindly sit back down?'' kaede looked calmly at her.  
''The werewolves haven't been a problem for several centuries'' Alucard looked thoughtful.  
''They aren't any big threat right now, but I fear that they will be and quite soon''  
''But the werewolves have been on our side right?'' Seras looked asking at Alucard.  
''No, many centuries ago there was a great war between the werewolves and the vampires.  
Both races got close to extinction before they finally ended the war in peace, but now it seems that the werewolves have recovered their race and they are once again on the move. I fear that if we don't stop them, it might be another war''

A heavy silence fell over them as they took in the information that Alucard had just given them.

''So you're saying that.. They want to rid all the vampires from the surfice of the earth?'' Seras now looked concerned.  
''To put it simply, yes''  
''But why? What do they have against you?'' Serah now stood before Alucard.  
''It's in their nature to hate us, except from that, even I don't know''  
''Hoo-boy! This doesn't sound good for one bit!'' Serah put her hand on her forehead.  
''If we do act at the right moment, then it might not become another war. But that's just a plain guess from my side''  
''So how do we know when this 'right moment' is?'' Kaede played with a pencil.  
''Who knows? We'll just have to wait and see, won't we?'' He just sat there calmly.  
''Serah! Go tell all the soldiers that they're going to be fighting werewolves and not vampires from now on!''  
''Y-yes sir!'' Serah ran out from the office in almost, hyper speed.  
''So I guess that I and Alucard should be on our guard from now on?''  
''Yes, there's really nothing we can do at the moment'' She put the pencil down.  
Alucard grinned.  
''You'll be on your guard police girl. I'll be going back to my castle to do some preperations!''  
''And who exactly gave you permission to do that?'' Kaede looked at him over her glasses.  
''Sir Integra made me a free vampire just before she died, but I guess that you don't care about that?''  
Kaede sighed.  
''Fine! Not that there is something I can do to stop you anyways''  
''Alucard, excuse me for asking but, what kind of preperations is it you're going to do?'' Seras looked at him.  
''I can't possibly tell you that''  
''Oh and why's that?''  
''Because it's complicated''  
''Complicated?''  
''Yes, and excuse me but I'm going back to my room'' With that he warped away.  
Seras gave away a long sigh.  
''What am I gonna do with him? He's just been pushing me away lately''  
''Give him some space, let him be a little while. There is nothing more you can do''  
''I guess''  
''Now, I need to get back to my work''  
Seras bowed and warped down to her room.

{{()}}

_''Damn! I almost gave everything away there.  
If she would get to know then it wouldn't really be a surprise anymore''_ Alucard growled lowly at his error.  
_''But everything's fine. Except that she's suspicious of me now_.  
_I have to leave for the castle during daytime or else she's probably going to follow me''  
_He put his head back and closed his eyes.  
_''I need to get some rest''  
_And he fell asleep.

{{()}}

Seras sat in her room and she was once again drawing.  
She stopped as a thought came to her mind.  
She went over to her coffin and took up the drawing from under her pillow and she just smiled when she saw it.  
This was a wedding that she wanted.  
She wasn't a typical girl but when she looked at the drawing she did feel like one.  
She smiled and shook her head as she put the drawing back on it's place.  
_''Who am I, dreaming about a wedding like that? I'm not even sure that Alucard even wants to marry me!''_ She sighed and sat down on her chair and stared right out into nothing.

{{()}}

Serah felt bored.  
She wanted something to happen!  
But there _was _one thing she didn't want to happen.  
A war between the vampires and the werewolves.  
She didn't have much more time to think before Vincent appeared behind her.

''Are you ok?'' He looked a little concerned.  
''I'm fine, why?''  
''You just stood there and stared at nothing''  
''I was just thinking, that's all''  
''Oh, well, shouldn't you be off telling the soldiers to be in their guard like sir Kaede told you to?''  
''I have already taken care of that'' She smiled widely.  
''Alright, I should get back to work and you as well''  
''You should ease up a little, you're like so tense almost all the time''  
''I have almost no free time, that might be why''  
She jumped up on his back.  
''Come on! Can't you just take an hour or two off?''  
''That, I cannot do''  
''Hey! I can talk to Kaddie! If I talk to her she might let you take an hour off!''  
She ran off and rapidly knocked on Kaede's door''  
''Come in!''  
''I'm sorry to disturb you sir'' She cut off as she bowed then she continued.  
''But might I ask you to let my brother take an hour or two off from work?''  
Kaede looked at her.  
''I'm sorry but I need him to...''  
''Please! I just want to spend a little time with him!'' Serah cut off.  
Kaede sighed.  
''_Fine _then! He is back to work after two hours!''  
Serah Shone up like a sun.  
''Th-thank you sir!''  
With that she ran out of her office and back down to Vincent.  
''Told you she would let you take a break!''  
''So she did, did she?''  
''Yeah! Follow me!''  
She dragged Vincent with her out to the garden on the backside.  
''We haven't talked in a long time brother, I wanna know how your doing''  
''True, we have some catching up to do''  
''Yeah! So.. First; How are you?''  
''Well, I'm fine I guess. What about you?''  
''I'm utterly bored, apart from that, I'm ok''  
Vincent suddenly began to laugh.  
''What is it? Did I say something that amused you?''  
''No, no! It's just that.. I am your big brother, I am supposted to look after you but.. We barrely see each other even though we are in the same mansion all the time''  
Serah giggled.  
''Yeah, it is quite a funny thought''

They sat there and just talked.  
They joked,they laughed and for once in a very long time, Serah felt really good, she felt more happy than she's ever felt in a very very long time.

''I don't ever regret having you as my big brother'' She hugged him.  
''I say the same about you sis, I say the same''

Kaede stood by her window and looked down at them.  
I had since long passed the two hours she had given him but she couldn't possibly interrupt when they were both _this _happy.

''I need to get back to work now''  
''Yeah,I've kept you long enough''  
''Don't ever hesitate to come and talk to me, even while I'm working, this was really nice''  
''I thought so too'' She smiled at him and followed him back inside the mansion.

{{()}}

The night turned into day and Alucard made himself wake up.  
_''I must go now if Seras is going to stay here''_  
He warped up to the great hall and made his way out.  
_''First I will need to find a trip that takes me to Romania, I can't ask a Hellsing member to get me there because then Seras will be able to track me down much_ easier''  
He walked out from the Hellsing grounds and contined his ways to the airport.  
When he got there he went over to reception desk.  
''Excuse me, is there any flights that go to Romania?''  
''Yeah there is but not any direct flights, you'll have to change flight in Germany before reaching Romania''  
''I would like to buy a ticket to the next flight to Romania, please''  
''That would be 317 Pounds, sir''  
He paid for the ticket and then sat down and waited.  
_''Three hours untill the next flight, damn I need to do something!''_  
He felt thirsty, really thirsty.  
_''Fuck! I didn't drink or even take any medical blood today! This could end up being dangerous..But I can't hold myself back at the same time, I have to find a blood source within those three hours or I could end up slaughtering everyone on that plane''_  
He stood up and walked out.  
He searched for over an hour but didn't see anyone he could get to easely.  
Then, finally!  
A woman who went into a dark alley, this was his chance!  
He followed the woman and when he felt it was safe, he put his hand over her mouth and bit down in her throat.  
Some moments later he no longer felt thirsty anymore and he got rid of the womans body.  
He then returned to the airport and contined his wait.  
It was still one hour left untill the flight arrived.  
Alucard got lost in his thoughts.  
_''I know just the way I am gonna propose to her, I also know what kind of wedding she wants, I have seen her drawing''_  
He grinned at his own thought.

The hour passed quicker than Alucard thought was possible.  
He made his way to the flight and borded it.  
Now he would sit on a plane for the latest two hours and he would need all of his powers when he would arrive in Romania.  
He used the two hours to sleep.

When the plane arrived in Germany everyone got off.  
Alucard didn't really like Germany, since it was the home of the nazis once.  
He just wanted to get away from there as quick as possible, but he would have to wait for another three hours before the next plane would take off for Romania.  
He sat down on a chair and tried to fall asleep but it was impossible.  
So he just sat there and did absolutely nothing during the three hours.

Once again he borded the plane and he was finally heading to Romania


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or any of the Hellsing charachters!  
I do only own my own; Serah and Vincent and Kaede!**

**Summary:It has been two years since Integra's death. Alucard and Seras keeps fighting off all the vampires and they also have to look after the newest members of the Hellsing organisation; The new butler: Vincent Zane Young and his younger sister Serah Elisabeth Young. The story takes a real turn. Important decissons are made, friends become enemies and much more!**

**Rated M !**

**I hope you'll continue enjoying them! ^0^**

* * *

**Hellsing A new beginning  
**

_Chapter Six_**  
**

Alucard had arrived in Romania.  
It had been some centuries since he last was here.  
_''So this __is what it feels like to come home after being away for so very long''  
_He went into town and began to make his way to Transylvania and Castle Dracula.

{{()}}

''Sir Kaede!'' Seras ran into Kaede's office.  
''What, Seras?''  
''Alucard is gone!''  
''So soon eh?''  
''What, 'so soon?' ''  
''He was gonna leave for his castle, remember?''  
''Yeeeah, riiight''  
''Now, leave''  
''Yessir''  
She turned around and walked out from her office.  
When she came out she almost bumped into Serah.  
''Hi Seras!''  
''Hi..''  
''What's...The matter?''  
''Nothing, it's just that Alucard isn't here''  
''It _is _kinda empty when he's not here giving us orders all the time''  
They stood there in silence before Vincent came out from the kitchen.  
''Oh, hi girls''  
''Hi brother''  
''Hi Vincent''  
''What's the matter? have someone gone and stolen your weapons?'' He laughed.  
Seras turned and looked angrily at him before walking off.  
''Did I say something wrong?'' Vincent got a little shocked by that.  
''She's just a bit down because Alucard isn't here anymore''  
''I thought it was a little _too_ quiet around here''  
''Yeah. I'll go check on Seras'' Serah ran off after Seras.

{{()}}

It had been a long time but now he was finally here.  
The Castle Dracula.  
He walked inside the castle and as if by magic, the castle went from old and almost totaly destroyed back to it's former glory.  
_''As hard as it is to belive, I have really missed this place''_ Alucard thought to himself while he went through the castle, all the way to the throne room.  
When he came in, he just smiled.  
_''Brings back memories''_  
He sat down in one of the thrones and looked out over the room.  
_''All the work begins tomorrow, I need to get my people back together, but for now, I need some sleep''_

{{()}}

Seras felt restless.  
This was the first time in a very long time she was alone.  
Her thoughts got interupted by Serah who knocked on the door.  
''Come in''  
''How are you Seras?''  
She didn't answer, she just stared down on her table.  
''Seras, talk to me''  
She still didn't talk, instead she hugged Serah and began to cry.  
''Seras! What is it?''  
''I j-just feel so l-lon-nly'' She hugged her tighter and Serah couldn't breathe.  
''S-Seras..Vampire p-powers..C-can't breathe..!''  
She let go of her.  
''S-sorry''  
''Now. How about you and I go out and do something?''  
''Like what?'' She looked grumpy.  
''Well. You can't sit here all alone and just cry your eyes out..'' She trailed off and began to walk around in a circle.  
Seras just sat there and drew.  
''I know! How about we go out and meet some new people? Get some friends!''  
''Serah, I'm a vampire''  
''Right. I forgot''  
''Good luck finding something a vampire can do.''  
''Well. You can help me to get new friends.''  
''I could do that. But I don't feel like it''  
''You don't feel like doing anything else but to sit in your room and draw''  
''So? What's the problem?''  
''Do you want to sit here like an old lady?''  
''No, I'm not an old lady!''  
''Then go out and do something! It's night time, so you don't have to worry about the sun''  
''Well. You're right. I'll go out with you''  
''Get dressed properly and meet me in the great hall!'' Serah ran up to the great hall.  
Seras got dressed in more casual clothes and walked up to Serah.  
''You ready to go?'' She smiled widely.  
''Yup. Let's go!''

Well down in town, they noticed that there was a nightclub.  
They tried for a while to get in, and after a while _more_ Serah fixed them in.  
It was quite dark inside and really loud music.  
''How can you stand being here?'' Seras asked Serah after a while.  
''I'm used to it'' She yelled back.  
''Used to it? Then what'd you need me for?''  
''I needed you to come out and stop sulking!''  
''I wasn't sulking'' Seras mumbled.  
''what's that?''  
''N-nothing!''  
They went over to the bar and ordered some drinks.  
''One martini!'' Serah yelled to the bartender.  
''Just red wine for me!''  
''Don't be such a wuss!''  
_~I can't drink something else than wine and blood remember?_ Seras said telepathicly to Serah.  
''Riiiiight'' Serah mumbled.  
''One red wine and one martini!'' Seras yelled to the bartender.  
Serah payed and then they made their way to a table, they sat down and looked out over all the people in the club.  
_''I don't get how people can be in a place like this!'' _Seras thought.  
''Isn't this great?'' Serah interupted her thoughts.  
She just smiled and nodded.  
_''Ugh! I'd rather go somewhere else than being here right now. If I only could get away from here, but then again, I can't just leave Serah here alone. Sir Kaede would kill me!''  
_Serah stood up and walked out against the huge group of people dancing.  
''Let's dance Seras!''  
''No thanks! I'm not a good dancer!''  
''Oh, come on! It don't matter!''  
''Maybe later!''  
''Okay then, Your loss!''  
She went out on the dancefloor and began to dance.  
Seras now sat alone by the table and she really didn't know what to do.  
She decided to just sit there quietly and wait for Serah.  
_''I just wish Alucard was here. I miss him so much! Even though he has only been gone for 3 days'' _She sighed.  
Then she heard a voice in her head.  
~_Seras..  
_It was only a whisper but it became clearer and clearer for each word.  
~_Seras..!  
_She recognized the voice after a while.  
So she answered it.  
~_A-Alucard__..?  
_~_You're hearing me?  
_~_Not much.. But I hear you.  
~__Good..  
~Why did you have to go without me?  
~I need to get some things fixed here before taking you here.  
~What do you mean 'before taking me there'?  
~I mean that when time comes you'll come here.  
~R-really..?  
~Yes. But it's still much I have to do.. I have to get my people together and that isn't an easy task.  
I have been gone from here for many centuries, and during this time they have stopped believing that vampires  
Actually exsist. So I have to make them believe again and then get them to recognize me.  
~You're right. Not an easy task. How long will it take..?  
~Stupid question police girl..  
~R-right.. Sorry.  
~Now, I'll have to go.  
~K-kay..  
~Seras.. Don't cry. It won't be too long before we meet again.  
~I-I'm not c-crying..  
~Police girl.. I can feel what you're feeling, remember?  
~Right..  
~If you ever feel lonely then just try to contact me.. I'll always be available to you.  
~B-but I have never contacted someone from that great of a distance..!  
~Practice and you will be able to at one time.  
~B-but how will I be able to contact you during the time I train..?  
~I'll contact you each fifth night untill you are able to contact me yourself. Practice everyday. I won't have anything against it.  
~O-okay..!  
~Now. Be a good girl and take care of everyone!  
~Yessir!  
~That's my girl!  
_She could feel that he was smiling.  
She smiled herself and at that exact moment Serah came back, and she had a guy with her.  
''Hi! What are you smiling about?''  
''O-oh! Nothing! Who is he?'' She nodded at her company.  
''Seras! This is Derek Walker!''  
''It's nice to meet you Derek!'' She shaked his hand.  
''We have a lot in common!'' Serah smiled so much that she just looked dumb.  
Seras thought she looked like a donkey with makeup.  
She sat there and stared into her glass and she nodded where she should and shaked her head at the right places and in some way she answered when they talked to her.  
She didn't really hear what was said.  
Alucards' words was stuck in her head.  
'_I need to get some things fixed here before taking you here._'  
Like it wasn't a pain enough to know that she wouldn't meet him for a great while, but now she _knew _that she would go to him in not _so _long time.  
She stared into her glass, even when she was finished with the drink.  
''We're gonna go and get more drinks!''  
She nodded.  
They took off to the bar and for some reason she didn't see Serah or Derek anymore that night.  
She sat there and waited for them but after sitting alone for almost four hours she decided to head back to the mansion.  
She made her way out from the club and a great distance away from it and made sure that no one could see her before warping back to the mansion.

She appeared in the great hall.  
She sighed and made her way towards her room.  
half-way down the stairs she stopped.  
She heard a girls giggle.  
No.  
Not a girls. It was Serah's giggle.  
She turned around and made her way to Kaede's office.  
She knocked.  
''Come in''  
She walked in.  
''Is Serah back?''  
''Yup, I thought you had already noticed''  
''It isn't hard to miss''  
''She have kept this giggle up for half an hour now'' Kaede looked rather irritated.  
''Why don't you tell her to be quiet?''  
''She has male company''  
''W-what!? She left me on the club without telling me that she took Derek back here!''  
Seras was now angry.  
''Well, besides that you are angry now, you seem to feel better''  
She just stared at Kaede, then she smiled.  
''I talked with Alucard today''  
''Oh?''  
''Telepathicly''  
''Is that possible from that great of a distance?''  
''For him it is''  
''Right, now I'll let you continue''  
''Eh?''  
''Let me remind you.. You were angry''  
''Right. I'll teach that bitch a lesson she won't soon forget!''  
Kaede just laughed, this was something she would find entertaining.  
But what she didn't know, was that this would get more violent than she expected.

Seras kicked in Serah's door.  
''Serah! You goddamn bitch!''  
''Don't talk to her that way!'' That was enough to make Derek angry.  
''Oh and what are _you_ going to do _human_?''  
He walked up to Seras and hit her in the face.  
''You pathetic human scum..!''  
Her shadow tendrils flared up and hit him over and over again''  
''STOP IT!'' Serah yelled at her, she had tears in her eyes.  
She stopped and looked at Derek.  
''W-what are y-you..?''  
''Something you won't understand'' She looked at Serah and now her shadow tendrils got wraped around her.  
''What are you doing!?''  
''You left me alone at the club...''  
''Is _that _what this is all about!?'' Serah interrupted her.  
''I waited for almost four hours for you'' She looked at her with dark, evil eyes.  
''Seras! Stop this!'' She tried to break loose.  
She now strangled her.  
''Why should I?''

Seras felt something in her neck and before she knew what it was she fell to the floor.  
''Brother!'' Serah said between her coughs.  
''No one touches my sister like that''  
Serah hugged Vincent.  
''No one hurts my sister without having to deal with me first''  
Kaede walked into the room.  
''What happened here?''  
''W-well'' Serah began.  
''What happened!?'' She now yelled at them.  
''Seras got out of control so I calmed her down'' Vincent answered.  
''Take her down to her room''  
Vincent bowed and took Seras in his arms and took her down to her room.

{{()}}

~_Seras, what happened? _Alucard asked her.  
~_I.. Don't know, everything went black for me  
~__Didn't I tell you to take care about them?_  
She didn't answer on that.  
~_You can't go out of control like that, it can end up being dangerous for the whole organization!  
~I-I'm sorry.__ I didn't mean to..  
~I know. Just don't do it again.  
_

{{()}}

Seras woke up in her coffin.  
She wanted to apologise to Serah.  
She tried to open the door but she couldn't.  
She just got an electric shock from it.  
She noticed a camera on the wall.  
''You're awake'' The camera said.  
''What is the meaning of this!?''  
''Just a little safety''  
''Safety for who!?''  
''The rest of us''  
''It won't happen again! So let me out of here!''  
''Not before Alucard tells us it's alright''  
''Does he even know?''  
''It was his idea''  
Those words hurt her.  
_''Why? why? why?''  
_She sat down on her chair and just thought that over and over.

~_Your own safety. _Alucard said in her head.  
~_My own safety!?  
~See? You're already furious.  
~I.. I'm just not myself without you here. It's like I've lost all control over myself.  
~You have to learn to control yourself, even when I'm not there.  
_~_B-but..  
~No buts! You won't come out from there before you can control yourself!  
_~_But I'll grow weak!  
~Don't worry about that. Kaddie will provide you with blood.  
_~_What about the training?  
~You will come out and train once a week with the soldiers.  
_~_So the rest of the week I'll just sit here and be nice and quiet?  
_~_Pretty much.  
_~_I will go crazy if I just get to talk with someone once a week!  
~You can always talk with the others, so you won't be completely alone.  
~right.. The camera..  
_~_Now, I'm busy so I can't talk anymore._  
~_Wait!  
_No answer.  
She laid down in her coffin and began to cry.  
She took out the picture and looked at it, it just hurt her now.  
She tore the drawing to pieces and cried untill she fell asleep.

* * *

**Hmm.. How will it go for Seras?  
****Will she be able to control herself?  
****What will the others do?  
What do they think about her now?**

**Stay uppdated for the next chapter to find out :)**

**Also: Sorry that it is taking so long for the chapters to come out, I have just been busy a lot and I have had  
Problems with writing since my imagination haven't been very good lately. :(  
But the chapter ended up good atleast! :D  
Stay uppdated for the next chapter, and do feel free to tell me what you think about it :)  
**

**/xxSerahxxElisabethxx  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or any of the Hellsing charachters!  
I do only own my own; Serah and Vincent and Kaede!**

**Summary: Two years after Integra's death, new threats keeps showing up! There's a clan called 'The dark legion' that creates vampires. And werewolves threat to start a new war between them and the vampires. The Hellsing organisation is in a grave danger! Will the new leader be able to take it? Will it be a new war and what about the new clan? Read to find out! AxS as well as OC's  
**

**Rated M !**

**I hope you'll continue enjoying them! ^0^**

* * *

**_Hellsing; A new beginning_  
**

**_Chapter Seven  
_**

Seras got woke up by the smell of blood.  
She looked up at the table and saw the little bag.  
She got up and took the medical blood and began to drink.  
_''If this keeps up I'll go crazy for sure! I'll try and contact Alucard and see if I get any progress''  
_She sat down and began to concentrate.  
No progress this time either.  
She looked at the camera.  
''Yo Kaede! You there?''  
The camera moved and she got the answer.  
''No,but Serah is''  
''Oh...'' she looked down.  
''Seras?''  
''Yes?''  
''Why did you do all that? I mean.. What was the reason?''  
''I told you! You left me alone at the bar!''  
''No, I mean.. What was the _real _reason?''  
''W-what?''  
''What was the _real _reason that you did... '_That!_'?''  
''I..I don't know.. I guess...''  
She cut off.  
''_Go oooon!_'' Serah said.  
''I guess.. I haven't learned to be strong while I'm alone''  
''What'd you mean with that?! Weren't you alone when Alucard was gone for thirty years?''  
''Who...?'' Seras looked asking at the camera.  
The only ones that were supposed to know about that was her,Integra and Alucard.  
''Integra''  
''Why?''  
''Let's say that Integra knew that you was this weak in soul''  
Damn Integra, she could always read Seras like an open book. I guess that's what made her such a good leader.  
''When..?''  
''Nevermind that, you need to practice on being strong when you're alone''  
''I know, you're not exactly the first one to tell me that''  
''I will let you out and take you with me out!''  
''No! I don't want to risk that! I don't want to hurt you again!'' Seras now looked scared.  
''Don't worry! I have talked with the others and they will protect me, should something go wrong''  
''But none of them are strong enough to do anything to me once I'm at that level, I mean... I'm a vampire''  
''They have a way to stop you, belive me. Tomorrow at 8PM, you, me and Derek will go out''  
''Are you _really _sure of this?''  
''Yeah, I've decided that I'll take the risk''  
''You really are a great friend. This is why I love humans''  
''Hm?''  
''You have your ways of touching others hearts. I have begun to loose my last humanity, I no longer have that ability''  
''Hey now! Don't be like that! Anyways, I need to go, got duties to atend to''  
''Talk to you later?''  
''Yeah, sure''

{{()}}

Alucard sat on the first plane back to London.  
_''Now's the right time to get Seras to come with me, I bet she's so bored that she'll beg me to take her with me, but first I need to be there when Serah is testing her tomorrow. Seras knows nothing about that I will be there''  
_He flied in first class.  
_''I would have preferred a private jet more than this! With some humans onboard that I whose blood I could drink! I am gonna take Seras with me on a hunt after we've gotten back to the castle'' _He grinned.  
_''And then I'll wait for the perfect moment'' _He took out a diamond ring from his pocket and looked at it.  
_''I can't screw up on this!'' _He shook his head and put the ring back in his pocket.  
_''Though, it will be a real surprise for her when she sees me''  
_He leaned back in the chair and looked out the window.  
_''Just a couple of hours more untill I can get of this thing!''_

{{()}}

Seras sat by her table and drew when Pip formed from her shadow tendrils beside her.  
''You muzt be bored, mignonette! Zitting here all dayz long!''  
''I'm not in the mood right now Pip''  
''Aw, what'z the matter? Maybe you're juzt feelin' lonely! A lil' company will cheer ya up!''  
''Pip, please''  
''Hm? What'z that?'' He looked at the picture.  
''It's n-nothing!'' She hid it away quickly.  
''Oh, come'on! Show me! It'z not that I can tell anyvan!''  
''I-it's private''  
''I can shut up 'bout it! I even promize you that I will''  
''W-well, okay then''  
She put the drawing on the table and continued drawing on it as she allowed Pip to watch.  
''Aaw, izn't that cute?''  
It was a drawing of her sitting in Alucards' lap.  
''Right now, I don't much of a fantasy, so I just draw what I dream''  
''You really do love that vampire eh'?''  
''Yeah''  
''I just vant to zee you happy, mignonette! Even if that meanz you have to be wit' that vampire I detest!''  
She smiled.  
''Even if you can be irritating at times, you still are a good friend''  
''Juzt good eh? Zo that Zerah iz a better friend than me?''  
''No,no! It's just boring to say the same thing to two persons, or... You understand what I mean''  
''Yeah! You can't really call me human anymore, now can you?''  
''True'' She laughed. ''I don't want to call you a familiar either, it feels wrong''  
''It would make me feel more dead than I am!''  
She laughed again.  
'' 'Ey! It feelz good to zee you happy''  
''If it weren't for you, I would have gone crazy''  
''They will let you out tomorro' am I right?''  
''Yes, I must behave! I must control myself, no matter what happens''  
''Can you make me a promize?''  
''Sure, what kind of promise?''  
''Be carefull with Zerah, she'z the clozest friend you have''  
''I know, Alright! I promise!''  
''That'z my Mignonette!''  
''I'm feeling tired, I need to rest up for tomorrow, do what you want, but I'm going to sleep''  
She slid down into her coffin and looked at Pip.  
''Goodnight Pip'' With that, she fell asleep.  
Pip looked at her.  
''Goodnight, my mignonette'' He watched her sleep some more before he dissapeared.

* * *

**I will stop there for now, thought it was great to stop after Seras's conversing with Pip :)  
Didn't think I was gonna have him in my fanfic did you?!  
Well, so did I.  
But after being gone from Fanfiction for a great while (I'm _REALLY _sorry 'bout that!)  
I decided that I would introduce him in this chapter! :D**  
**And now you might wonder; 'Will Seras be able to control herself? Or will she try to beat the living Sh*t out of Serah again?'  
Well, if you want to know, then stay tuned for the next chapter! :)  
(Already begun to work on it, I think it will be out on Friday, latest!)  
****I just lost inspiration in the fanfic and I also had a lot of study and work going on so I really didn't have much time either.  
But now I will take atleast 1 hour a day to sit down and write on my fanfic! :)  
(I write fast and when I have inspiration, a chapter can be done on 2 days, if it's good)  
So the wait won't be long, I promise!  
Chapter 8 will be out soon! :D  
Keep reading and telling me if something is missing or just plain bad, so I can make it better to the next chapter :D**

**Well, that's all I had to say for now.  
'Til next time!**

**/xxSerahxxElisabethxx  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or any of the Hellsing charachters!  
I do only own my own; Serah and Vincent and Kaede!**

**Summary: Two years after Integra's death, new threats keeps showing up! There's a clan called 'The dark legion' that creates vampires. And werewolves threat to start a new war between them and the vampires. The Hellsing organisation is in a grave danger! Will the new leader be able to take it? Will it be a new war and what about the new clan? Read to find out! Rated M! AxS as well as OC'**

**Rated M !**

* * *

**_Chapter Eight_  
**

This morning Seras once again, was awakened by the smell of blood.  
When she sat up to drink, she saw two bags of blood.

''Two bags? Why are there two?''  
''You'll need all of your powers today'' The camera said.  
''We are only going out, aren't we?''  
''Not only. Sir Kaede ordered me to bring you to the training fields after you were ready''  
''Um, excuse me but what day is it?''  
''Saturday''  
''right, my training day''  
''Well, get ready! I'm gonna go grab something to eat''  
Seras ripped open the bag and began to drink, and when she were done with the first bag, she got dressed and took the other bag of blood with her.

{{()}}

At the training fields Kaede was waiting for Seras to arrive.  
_''She's supposed to be here by now''  
_She took up her phone and called Serah.  
''Hiya it's Serah!''  
''Hi Serah, it's Kaddie''  
''Ohay sir!''  
''Has Seras left yet?''  
''W-was she supposed to leave now?''  
''She was supposed to have left an hour ago''  
''I-I'm sorry! I got the time wrong! I-I'll send her there right away!''  
_''I have to make her training twice as hard today thanks to Serah''_

{{()}}

Alucard had arrived in London.  
_''I have to ask Kaede about a private jet this time! These normal flights are killing me!''  
_He made his way onto the streets and against the Hellsing building.  
_''It's too public to warp to the Mansion, I have to get there by foot this time''_

{{()}}

Serah ran down to the basement and quickly opened Seras's door.  
''You're an hour late!''  
''Sorry! I got the time wrong!''  
''How could you manage to get the time wrong?!''  
''I-I don't know, b-but you should hurry to your training''  
''Yeah, I should. I'll catch you later I guess''  
Seras made her way out of the mansion and took a car and drove to the training fields.

{{()}}

Alucard arrived at the mansion and the first thing he did was to warp down to his room.  
_''I need to rest. It's still daytime and I am gonna surprise Seras inte evening''_

{{()}}

Serah sat down behind Kaede's desk and by pure reflex she looked at the monitor and she saw, on one of the screens, Alucard sitting in his chair.  
''Alucard?!'' She was surprised to see him.  
Alucard took out his gun and pointed it where the camera was.  
''Who's there?''  
''It's just me, Serah! I'm speaking through a camera''  
''Why is there a camera in my room?''  
''Because of Seras''  
''Well, it's not needed anymore''  
He shot the camera and with that it was completely dead.  
Serah went down to the basement and knocked on his door.  
''Leave me alone''  
''I need to talk to you''  
''I said leave me alone!''  
''But it's important!''  
''What is it you don't understand bitch?!''  
''Hmph! Fine! As you wish then''  
_''Geez! He needs to have some sex as grumpy as he is''  
_She giggled at the thought.

{{()}}

Seras arrived at the training fields.  
''You're late Seras!''  
''I know, it's all...''  
''Serah's fault, I know'' Kaede cut off.  
''Yeah''  
''And thanks to her, your training is now twice as hard''  
_''I seriously hate that slow mindfuck to woman..!'' _Seras was really irritated at Serah.  
''Your training begins... Now!''  
Seras ran off.  
_''Good thing everyone knows what to do, because I sure don't, so all I can do is watch and learn what they're doing''_  
Kaede walked around and watched everyone train, and she also saw Seras training harder than everyone else.  
She walked over to her.  
''Good work Seras, Keep it up!''  
''Thank you sir! Yes I will, sir!''  
Seras was knocking down training dummies at a tremendous speed, and Kaede had a hard time seeing her.  
All she could see was the dummies dissapearing.  
She continued her walk and ended up at the shooting arena.  
She noticed that they only shot at the head or the heartplace.  
She made a note.  
_''Vampires can only be killed if shot in the head or the heart with blessed silver bullets''_  
Everyone was training for three hours more before the training was over.  
Kaede stood before everyone who now stood lined up in front of her.  
''Good work today everyone! Keep up the same good work at tomorrows training as well!'' She looked at everyone for a moment.  
''You may all return now!''  
The soldiers began to fill up the cars and choppers as Seras walked up to Kaede.  
''Um, sir?''  
''What, Seras?''  
''May I be free from being locked in today?''  
''Depending on how you do tonight, we'll see if you can be free from being ''_caged in_'', so you better behave, untill then you'll have to be locked in your room''  
Seras sunk her head.  
''Okay, I understand''  
She got into her car and drove back to the mansion.  
_''If she can controll herself then she's free to do what she wishes, if not... She can be too big of a threat''_

{{()}}

''Serah!''  
''What do you want, Alucard?''  
''Is everything prepared for tonight?''  
''Yep! As prepared as it can be!''  
''Good, I need a favour of you''  
''What do you need me to do?''  
''Make Seras get irritated, similar to the last time''  
''Why?''  
''Then everything will flow perfectly''  
''B-but...''  
''Trust me, she won't hurt you. And wasn't the original plan to get her irritated and angry?''  
''It was but... It's so mean!''  
''Serah, I need you to stick to the original plan''  
''B-but..!''  
''Come on! I won't bother you for a week if you do that''  
''Ugh! Okay then, I'll go with the original plan''  
''Great! Now, I'll be waiting in my room''  
He warped down to his room and sat down in his chair.  
_''Now, it's all up to you Seras''_

{{()}}

Seras arrived at the Hellsing mansion.  
She got out of the car and Serah met her in the great hall.  
''I know, down to my room''  
''Oh, only for a little while! Only untill you have made yourself look nice''  
''But we are supposed to go out in an hour''  
''Then you can make yourself look good and rest a little after'' She smiled widely.  
''Um, okay, I guess your right''  
Seras went down to her room.  
''Why didn't you follow me and lock my door?''  
''You will need to use the shower silly!'' Serah answered through the camera.  
''Okay, so I can move from my room?''  
''Yep! Talk about getting ready, I need to get ready too!''  
''Wait, Serah!''  
It remained quiet.  
''She's gone.. Well, better get ready I guess''

The hour went by quietly and it was time to go.  
Seras went out from her room but when she opened her door a note fell to the floor.  
She picked it up and read it.  
_''I got ready before you so I went out before you, I'll give you the location to where you need to go''_  
''Damn you Serah, Good way to start the evening!''  
She went out to the car and drove to the location.  
When she arrived, she didn't get happy at the sight.  
_''Another club? Are you kidding me?''  
_She picked up her cellphone and called Serah.  
''Ohai! This is Serah speaking!''  
''Hi Serah, where are you? I am right outside the club now!''  
She got out from the car and locked it.  
''I am inside but I'll come out and meet you, or else you won't be able to get in!'' She hung up.  
_''Um, okay?''  
_Seras walked over to the entrance.  
_''She's sure_ _taking time coming out''  
_''Seras! Over here!''  
Seras looked over at the entrance and saw Serah waving at her, and beside her was Derek.  
_''Of course.. She HAD to bring him too''  
_She walked over to them and Serah got her past the guard.  
''What kind of club _is _this?''  
''A very popular club, so if you want to get in easely, either you have to reserve a place on the list or become known around the clubs, me? I am known around the clubs, so I get in easely''  
''Wow, I didn't know that you was such a partyfreak Serah''  
''Well, I am''  
''Any girl that want a drink?''  
''Sure Derek!'' Serah smiled at him.  
''Um, no thanks, I think I'll pass''  
''Oh come on Seras!''  
''Okay, but _only _one!''  
''Derek! Order two martinis!''  
''Okay! Two martinis coming up for the ladies!  
''You know, this might actually end up being fun!'' Seras smiled at Serah.  
_''That's only what you think Seras, you don't know what's coming, unfortunetly.. But I did promise Alucard..Seras, I'm sorry!''  
_''Is everything alright Serah? You look a little spaced out''  
''Oh, it's noting! Let's have fun tonight!'' Serah once again smiled so much that she just looked dumb.  
Derek came back with the drinks.  
''Here you go, your drinks!''  
''Thank you Derek'' Seras smiled and took her drink.  
''Thank you baby'' Serah took her drink and kissed him on his cheek.  
''Are you two like, together?''  
''Yeah, you have missed a whole lot during the latest'' Serah giggled.  
''Even if it's only a little, time sure catches up on you when you finally get out'' Seras looked down.  
''Well... This sure was depressing. Let's dance!'' Serah took Derek and Seras hands and dragged them out on the dancefloor.  
''I don't really like dancing''  
''Oh come on Seras! Don't be so boring!''  
''I'll be at the bar''  
''We have our own private booth, you know?''  
''Seriously?''  
''Yeah, you see that guard over at one of the empty booths?''  
''Awsome!''  
''It's the one beside''  
''Oh..I'll go get a drink''  
''We'll come and keep you company in a little while''  
Seras went over to thr bar.  
''Four martinis, please''  
''To yourself?'' The bartender looked at her like she were some kind of idiot.  
''Just do as I say!''  
''Isn't it enough with two?'' He began to pour up the drinks.  
''If you give me six on a plate, you'll get $500 in tip!''  
''Six martinis coming up!''  
When she finally got her drinks, she went over to the booth and sat down.  
She drank two of the martinis as she sat down.  
_''Damn that Serah! I can never expect something good from her!''  
_She drank one more.  
_''She only lets me down time after time, after time!''  
_She drank two more.  
_''I really hate that woman! I don't know why I still trust her!''  
_She drank the last one.  
Serah and Derek came over to her.  
''That was really fun!''  
''Let's get a few more drinks, shall we?'' Derek smiled.  
''One Bloody Mary for me!'' Serah kissed him and sat down.  
''None for me'' Seras just stared at the table.  
''Okay, be right back then!'' He went over to the bar.  
''Wow Seras! You look terrible! What did you drink?''  
''Six martinis, but I begin to regret it now''  
''Wow, you shouldn't drink that much in such short time''  
''I don't care!''  
''Well, as long as you don't kill yourself or someone else''  
Seras mumbled something and looked rather angry.  
''I'll be outside''  
''Okay, just give me a text when you want to get back in''  
Seras stumbled her way outside.  
She felt a sudden thirst for blood and since she was drunk she couldn't think clearly.  
She found a dark alley and waited.  
After thirteen minutes a girl with her friends came walking.  
_''I could get her or wait more''  
_She didn't make the smart choice of waiting, but lucky for her, one of the girls dropped her bag and all her stuff fell out.  
She sat down to pick up her stuff.  
Her friends offered to help her but the girl told them to go on ahead.  
They did as she said and when they were barely visable Seras made her move.  
She sneaked up quietly behind the girl and when she were close enough she took one hand over her mouth and the other around her throat and dragged her into the darkness.  
''I have never tasted fresh blood before, so you'll be my first human'' Seras eyes glowed red as she licked the girls neck and found a vein before she pressed down her teeth and sucked her blood.  
At first, the girl screamed and tried to get away and then, her screams stopped and she didn't move.  
Seras let go of the girls neck and looked around.  
No abandoned or empty houses.  
But Seras knew of one building she had been at before.  
She warped there and dropped the dead girls body on the floor.  
Seras stared at her before she warped back to the club.  
She gave Serah a text and a minute later she was outside with Seras.  
''Want me to get you in again?''  
''No''  
''Seras? Is that...Blood?'' Serah whispered the last word.  
''Maybe'' Seras dried it off.  
''Oh my... What did you do Seras?'' Serah whispered loudly.  
''I did nothing! And stop caring so much!''  
''Seras...''  
''Why are you acting like a mom to me?!''  
''Because you shouldn't do what you did!''  
''But now I did it!''  
''We'll go back to the mansion at once''  
''What about your 'loverboy' Derek?''  
''I'll give him a text to meet me back at the mansion''  
''Good luck getting back'' Seras warped back to the mansion.

Half an hour later Serah and Derek came in through the door.  
''Who comes here? 'MOM' and 'loverboy'!''  
''Seras, stop it. You're drunk''  
''So?''  
''You should go and rest''  
''Stop deciding what I should do''  
''Shall we wake sir Kaede up?''  
''Oh, why are you always such a bitch?''  
''What did you call me?''  
''A bitch, whore and slut!''  
''That's it! You give me no choice!'' Serah took up a blood pack from her bag.  
Seras eyes glowed red again.  
''Give me that!''  
''I'm afraid that I can't. This is pure virgin blood. This was going to be your breakfast tomorrow but I guess you won't get it now''  
Serah opened the door and the bag of blood and poured every blood out.  
''What did you do, you slut?!'' Seras jumped at Serah and was close to bite her when Alucard appeared behind them.  
''Stop it, police girl!'' He grabbed her shirt and threw her away from Serah.  
''A-Alucard?''  
''Yes, police girl, it's me''  
''When did you come back?''  
''About 2½ hours ago''  
Seras began to cry.  
''I have missed you!''  
''And you will continue to do that''  
''W-what?''  
''Thanks to your actions tonight, you will now stay three more days in your room''  
''B-but''  
''Starting from now!''  
Seras warped down to her room and sat down by her table.  
She put her head on the table and began to cry.

''I'll wait in our room'' Derek hugged Serah and went up to the room.  
''Alucard? Why don't you change me into a vampire and then we won't have all theese problems''  
''You still have much to learn before you can become a vampire, and I didn't think you wanted to become one''  
''Not then, but now I begin to regret it''  
''Well, time will decide what happens, who knows? It might end up being Seras that changes you'' He laughed as he warped down to Seras room.  
''Hello Seras''  
Seras turned around.  
''What are _you _doing here?''  
He grinned.  
''I wanted to have some time alone with you''  
''w-what?''  
He grinned again.  
''Wait, was this...''  
''All planned? Yes'' He interrupted.  
''You serious?''  
''Well, it was all up to you really. If you would behaved, then we would have left normally, and if you wouldn't, then we could spend some time here before leaving in three days''  
''You son of a bitch, Alucard!''  
He just laughed.  
''You know that I'm still drunk, right?'' She said after.  
''Well, even better, then we'll leave tomorrow''  
''Leave? Where are we going?''  
He smiled.  
''Romania''  
''Seriously?''  
''I have decided to bring you there, besides, that big castle is too big for one vampire alone''  
''I would love to go!''  
''Tomorrow, you will pack your things and then we'll leave''  
''You know we'll have to take a normal plane right?''  
Alucard shook his head.  
''Hm? How will we get there then?''  
''Kaddie will borrow us the private jet''  
''Right, we own one of those. Did she even know that we had one?''  
''Not untill I asked if I could borrow it''  
Seras laughed.  
''So, get some sleep now, Seras''  
He moved closer to her and bowed down and kissed her.  
''S-sure, see you tomorrow''  
''Don't over sleep'' He smiled at her and went out of her room.  
Seras, now feeling how tired she was, decided to go to sleep.  
She crawled down into her coffin and fell asleep rather quickly.

The next day she felt how her head hurtand then she felt a quite unusual scent.  
She looked up at her table.  
There was a blood bag, and not one containing medical blood, this was more fresh.  
Seras eyes glowed red when she knew what it was.  
Virgin blood.  
She quickly sat up on her chair and opened the bag of blood and began to drink.  
She felt her powers being completely restored and her head stop hurting, in fact, she felt better than ever, she also felt stronger.  
She then remembered her conversation with Alucard the day before and smiled before rushing to her closet and began to pack all of her clothes.  
When she was done, Alucard opened her door.  
''Are you ready to go?''  
''Yes, as ready as I could be''  
''Good, we leave at once''

Serah woke up and went out to the kitchen.  
_''Hmm, odd, big brother is usually preparing breakfast at this time''  
_She went out of the kitchen.  
''Big brother?'' She yelled.  
She searched the mansion but didn't find him anywhere.  
One and a half hours later, Vincent came in through the door.  
''Where have you been, big brother?'' Serah looked questioning on Vincent.  
''I have been, uh, on a walk''  
''It sure was a long walk if it took over an hour''  
''Well, I like taking long walks now and then''  
''Since when?''  
''Since I began to work as a butler''  
''Oh really?''  
''Why do you question so much?''  
''Because you act strange!''  
''Well, I guess you want to get some breakfast now? Sir Kaede will wake up soon anyways and then her breakfast must be ready''  
''Yeah'' She looked at him like he was suspicious for a crime.  
Vincent went out to the kitchen an prepared the breakfast.  
Serah went down to the basement.  
She tried to unlock Seras's door but to her surprise, it was already open.  
_''What's going _on _here?''  
_She opened the door and noticed that Seras wasn't there.  
Serah rushed up to the kitchen.  
''Big brother, Seras is gone!''  
''Oh? Is that so?'' He didn't look surprised.  
''Do you even listen to me?'' She looked annoyed.  
''Oh, excuse me Serah, but I'm rather busy right now'' He continued with the breakfast.  
''You know something, brother''  
''So now I'm the suspicious one because I concentrate on the food?''  
''You arrived and hour late, from outside too!''  
''Is taking a relaxing stroll a crime?''  
''Uh, no. But can you really proove that you just wnt on a stroll?''  
''I went down to the store toom and if you don't belive me you can ask the shopkeepers in town''  
''Um, no. I belive you'' She went out from the kitchen again.  
_''Something's strange. Is it just me or is Alucard gone too?''  
_{{()}}  
''How long will this trip take?'' Seras looked out through a window.  
The clouds flew past them at a quick pace.  
''Enough time'' Alucard hugged her from behind.  
''Alucard.. I have a question for you'' She didn't turn around to face him.  
''What is it?'' He whispered in her ear.  
''I-is it strange for a vampire to..''She trailed off.  
''To what?'' He kissed her neck.  
''To.. Marry? At least having the feeling of... Wanting to marry''  
''I don't think it's weird'' He turned her around.  
Seras looked down, blushing.  
''You don't understand how dangerously beautiful you are'' He put a hand on her cheek and as she looked up, he leaned in and kissed her.  
Seras head went all blank, yet still, she knew what Alucard wanted.  
At least, she thought she knew.  
''I want you to be mine completely, Police girl'' He took out a small box from his pocket and looked Seras straight in the eyes as he gave her the tiny box.  
She opened it and inside was a ring with tiny blood red stones on it.  
''Seras Victoria, Will you marry me and share an eternity with me?''  
She looked at the ring and then at Alucard.  
''I..I.. Y-yes! Yes!'' She yelled.  
He put the ring on her left ring finger and kissed her deeply.  
''I bought a diamond ring from the beginning but I changed it for this one instead''  
''I-I love it, I love you!'' This time _she _kissed _him_.

''Serah doesn't know anything yet?'' Kaede sat by her desk, signing papers.  
''No,sir'' Vincent did a light bow.  
''Why?''  
''She's too suspicious about things''  
''You know that she will search for answers untill she gets them, right?''  
''I know, I will tell as it is then, sir''  
''Good, I don't want her sneaking around the mansion too much''  
''Yes,sir'' Vincent left her office.  
He went over to Serah's door an knocked.  
''Come in!'' Serah yelled.  
He opene the door and went in and sat down beside her on the bed.  
''What is it, big brother?'' Serah looked asking at him.  
''I want to tell you the truth''  
''Huh? About what?'' She was confused.  
''I din't go for a stroll today. I helped Alucard and Seras with the auto-pilot on the private jet''  
''I figured it was something like that since even the jet was gone''  
''Wh-what?''  
''I went to look at the jet when I noticed that it wasn't there and that the door was still unlocked''  
''Oh''  
''Why idn't you tell me this from the beginning?''  
''Well, I didn't want you to get upset''  
''Over what?''  
''I really don't remember anymore''  
''Oh, okay. So, was it something else?''  
''No, it was just that''  
''Ok then'' Serah smiled.  
Vincent left her room and went out to the gardens.

{{( )}}

''I'm so happy right now'' Seras hugged Alucard.  
''Me too, Police girl''  
''So, how long is this trip?''  
''Just a few hours more'' He stroked her hair.  
''What happened with you, Alucard?''  
''Hm?''  
''First you were like, plain evil but now, you actually have a soft side''  
''Well, there was this girl that I turned into a vampire.  
She didn't want to let go of her humanity and didn't accept that she was a vampire.  
I admired her strenght and she was also truly beautiful.  
I began to watch her and at first I just wanted to protect her and then, over time those feelings grew stronger and eventually they turned into love''  
Seras had tears in her eyes.  
''W-well, that isn't so ba right?''  
''No, that was the best thing that happened to me'' He smiled.  
''So you never regret changing me?''  
''Well, I had my doubts at first but no. Never''  
Seras smiled and kissed him and then she picked up her bag.  
Alucard looked asking on her as she picked up a blood bag.  
''What? I'm thirsty!'' She opened the bag and drank the blood.  
''Well, I brought with me fresh blood since it would be a long trip'' He opened a door and there sat two girls.  
Seras eyes glowed red when she felt the scent of their blood.  
Alucard made one of the girls stand up and then gave her a push so that she almost flew over to Seras.  
''You'll take the brunette and I'll take the blonde''  
When the girls understood what was happening, they both screamed at the top of their lungs.  
Seras sighed.  
''They can never just shut up! Well, let's enjoy this''  
Seras revealed her fangs and then she bit down into the girls throat and began to drink.  
Alucard watched her a little while before doing the same.

A few moments later, the screams had die out and the girls were dead and drained of blood.  
Alucard took out his gun and shot them both in the head before throwing them out of the plane.  
''I don't want them to turn into ghouls''  
Seras went over to him and put her arms around his neck and kissed him.  
''So, if you're sure..''  
''I am'' She cut off and kissed him again.  
Alucard broke the kiss and licked her neck.  
Seras head was all blank once more, she wanted him, more than ever.  
He bit down into her neck and Seras moaned, first in pain an then in pleasure.  
She drew her fingers through his silky black hair as the pleasure rose and rose.  
He pulled out his fangs an licked her neck again.  
He began to tear her clothes off, as well as his own.  
Later, the pleasure was completely over them both.  
He held her up against the wall as he 'moved' and kissed her deeply.  
They were on it for a long time before they both were completely exhausted.  
''I love you, Alucard'' Seras said as she breathed heavely.  
''I love you too, my beautiful police girl'' He kissed her on her forehead.  
They both fell asleep like that and they slept the rest of the trip to Transylvania.

* * *

**I'm sorry for slow uppdate but I am really busy with school and all now that it has been christmas and it's soon new year. So I really haven't had time to write.**

**ANYWAYS! I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! I made it extra long for you peeps! :D  
**

**In the next chapter, Alucard and Seras will arrive in Transylvania and there they will meet a strange creature.  
Stuff will begin to happen now peeps! =D  
**

**Please write a review of what you think, that would really help ALOT! :)  
And thanks to everyone who follows my Fanfic ^^  
And also to all the readers!  
**

**So, Happy new year everyone and we'll see when I can post the next chapter :)  
Much Luv to ya'll!  
**

**'Till then!  
Byee! :''3  
/SerahxxElisabethxxYoung!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or any of the Hellsing charachters!  
I do only own my own; Serah, Vincent, Kaede and Derek!  
**

**Summary: Two years after Integra's death, new threats keeps showing up! There's a clan called 'The dark legion' that creates vampires. And werewolves threat to start a new war between them and the vampires. The Hellsing organisation is in a grave danger! Will the new leader be able to take it? Will it be a new war and what about the new clan? Read to find out! Rated M! AxS as well as OC'**

**Rated M !**

**Bear with me! The good stuff beginns now! :D**

* * *

**Hellsing; A new beginning**

_Chapter Nine  
_

Seras and Alucard arrived in Transylvania.  
''This place looks like it needs some happiness'' Seras looked around.  
''It's like this all the time'' Alucard put his arm around her shoulders.  
''I can walk myself you know'' She looked at Alucard.  
''I know, I just need everyone else to know that you're with me'' He kept a watching eye all around them.  
''Why's that?''  
''Well, before in the old times, I would never have girls. I think you know the whole 'Dracula' story''  
He took a short pause and looked at Seras with a smile.  
''Anyways, I got one girl at one time, I loved her but..'' He didn't finish the sentence.  
''But what?'' She looke worried.  
''She was taken away from me. Those pathetic humans wouldn't let me have her!'' Alucard looked angry.  
''Who was she?'' Seras didn't know why she asked that, she just felt that she needed to know.  
He looked at her with absolutely no expression.  
''Mina Harker''  
''Wait, wasn't that the corpse that the nazis used to make their vampires?'' Seras was confused an shocked at the same time.  
''Yes, she was supposed to become a nosferatu and join me when she died. She drank my blood an so being ensured to become a powerful vampire''  
''Wow, just wow''  
''There's more.. The humans tried to kill me to free her from becoming a vampire but, when she died, they hadn't even reached my castle, thus they had to decapitate her''  
''So she never became a vampire?''  
''She was half vampire half human, the curse was still there even though she really didn't become a vampire''  
''That's..''  
''Something that stays between us'' He cut off.  
''M-mhm'' She nodded.  
''Now then, we should make our way to the castle'' He now smiled at her.  
''Yeah, let's go''  
They began to make their way towards the castle.

{{()}}

Serah and Derek sat before Kaede.  
''So you want to join Hellsing?'' Kaede looked at Derek and lifted an eyebrow.  
''Yes'' Derek showed no emotions.  
''It's not anyone that can join, you know that?''  
''Yes m'am''  
''You will need to be tested, at the next attack, you will go with Serah and the rest of the army on their mission and help out. Depending on how you do, we'll see if you are able to join or not, now go!''  
''Yessir!'' Derek and Serah went out of Kaede's office.

''Well that went great! I thought she would reject you just by the sight of you''  
''All I can do now is do my best at your next mission'' Derek smiled at Serah.  
''Yes, let's get you into this organisation''  
''Right''  
Vincent came walking by just as Serah and Derek walked down the stairs to the bottom level of the hall.  
''Hello you two, how did it go?'' He looked at Derek when he asked.  
''Um, great I guess. She seemed to take it quite well''  
''That's good to hear, so are you in?''  
''She doesn't know yet, I will go with Serah at the next mission and then she'll decide after that''  
''Well, we can only hope for the best, now if you excuse me, I need to go and prepare sir Kaddie's tea'' Vincent bowed and walked out to the kitchen.  
''Your brother is quite nice'' Derek put an arm around Serah's waist.  
''Yeah, he is'' She smiled.

{{()}}

The clock was far over midnight when Seras and Alucard reached castle Dracula.  
''This place is huge and.. preatty empty'' Seras looked around.  
''Just wait a little while''  
Alucard mumbled some words in a language that Seras didn't understand, and as he mumbled those words the castle returned more and more to it's former glory.  
After a little while, the castle was completely restored.  
Well, almost.  
''Welcome to castle Dracula Seras!''  
Seras now took a good look around.  
It had an old style but it was still beautiful.  
''This place is so beautiful! Can't we live here forever?''  
Alucard laughed.  
''As much as I would love that, we need to return to Hellsing as long as we have a master, if not...''  
Seras looked at him, eager to hear the rest.  
''If not..?''  
''If Kaede decides to stop being our master, we are free from serving Hellsing''  
''Really? You serious?''  
''But that's near to impossible''  
''Why's that?''  
''Integra chose her for a reason''  
''Hm?''  
Alucard sighed.  
''To put it simple, Integra knew that Kaede would run Hellsing perfectly and that she would never do any stupid choices''  
''What does that have to do with us?''  
''Releasing us from Hellsing is a very stupid decision''  
''Oh''  
''So all we can do is really just to wait untill Hellsing stops excisting'' Alucard hugged her.  
''That will go easy as long as we have each other, right Alucard?''  
''Right, Police girl''  
''What if Kaede would be killed before she found someone new to run Hellsing?''  
''I never thought about it, but I guess that would be the end of Hellsing and that would mean freedom for us''  
''And you could become 'Dracula' again''  
''I could, but I wouldn't. I like myself more as I am now''  
''Won't you need to be 'Dracula' if you're gonna show your people that you are truly back? After so many years I bet that they'll need proof''  
''Hmm, that's true, but I can show them how I look now and then they'll know that it's really me''  
''True, you could do that but...''  
''But what?''  
''When we're here, wouldn't it be easier to just stay as 'Dracula'?''  
''I can change appearence when I go out. It will make it easier to hunt too''  
''How'd you mean?''  
''If I show myself as 'Dracula' No one would recognise me as 'Alucard' and then they would fear me less''  
''You're smart!''  
''You need to be if you're a leader''  
''I wish I could be as smart,strong and fast as you''  
''You will be, if you listen,learn and train hard for some decades''  
''Weren't you this good from the beginning?''  
''I lived for at least a century before I even became ''good'' and before I even became a leader''  
''Wow''  
''What?''  
''I like.. Really don't want to know your age right now!'' Seras burst into laughter.  
''Well, I'm ancient!''  
''Normaly, I should be disgusted by that, but you're just so sexy that I don't notice your true age'' She kissed him deeply.  
''I am as old as you want me to be''  
''Well, then I say that you're timeless! You have no age''  
''I've lived long enough to fullfill that'' He grinned.  
''You have a sence of humor and I love that about you'' She smiled.  
''So, how about we get your bags un-packed? I bet you'd love to see our room''  
''Um, our?''  
''Any problems?'' He looked questionly at her.  
''No. Not at all''  
''Well then, get your bags''  
''Y-Yes''  
She took her bags and followed Alucard.  
They walked through the huge hallway and then walked into a room.  
The room was huge and had an old fasioned style.  
There was a big bed and then Alucards' coffin.  
''You can put your clothes in the wardrobe and I'll go get your coffin''  
''Okay''  
She opened the wardrobe, wich was rather big, and packed in all of her clothes.  
When she was done, Alucard had already got her coffin into their room and so she walked out of the room to find him.  
He was standing by a window, just looking at, what appeared as nothing.  
''Um?''  
''Something's bothering you?''  
''Um, we aren't gonna use the bed right?''  
''Maybe or maybe not, who knows?'' He turned around and looked at her with a grin.  
Seras blushed and looked down into the floor.  
''Oh come on Seras, you know how we both feel for each other'' He lifted her head so that she had to look at him.  
''I-I know''  
''Buut?''  
''It's just embarracing'' She closed her eyes.  
''Wich makes it more pleassant'' He grinned.  
''For you, yes'' She blushed more.  
''Besides, you didn't seem to be so embarraced at the jet'' He smiled that crazy smile again.  
''I-I'm gonna go outside a little while'' She said and dissapeared quicker than a lightning bolt.  
_''Heh, she is like a little girl at times''_

~_Alucard! You must come! Something's not right! _Seras said telepathicly to Alucard.  
He warped to her at once.  
''What's wrong?''  
''Do you feel that?'' She stood with her eyes closed.  
''Feel what?''  
''A presence that was not here before'' As she finnished the sentence Alucard noticed something moving in the distance.  
''It smells like.. Werewolf'' Seras opened her eyes and easely found where the movement came from and followed the 'thing' with her eyes.  
''Stay here'' Alucard said and ran off.  
_~Be careful!  
~Don't worry, Police girl._

When Alucard returned, he had someone with him.  
''Eew! He reeks of werewolf scent!''  
Seras stopped breathing.  
''You better get used to it''  
''Hm? W-why?''  
He'll stay with us today, then he will return to the village''  
Seras began breathing again.  
''Oh, but.. What was he doing here in the first place?''  
''I was hunting'' The boy answered.  
''This far out in the woods?'' Seras didn't belive him.  
''I have been out for days and I have been lost''  
_''A stray dog, eh?'' _Pip said to Seras.  
_''I've never heard of a lost werewolf before. Something's strange'' _She answered him.  
''Oh, I never got your name boy'' Alucard looked at the boy.  
''I-It's Jesse. Jesse Andersson''  
''Well then Jesse, you'll stay in the hall today''  
''Okay I guess. Anything's better than sleeping outside''  
''Seras, Jesse. Let's go back''  
''I'll come soon'' Seras responded and stared out into nothing.  
''Don't be too long'' Alucard kissed her on the forehead before going back with Jesse.  
_''You shouldn't trust him one bit!'' _Pip lighted a cigarette.  
_''I will keep my eyes on him, and for god's sake Pip! Would you _MIND _to stop smoking inside me?!''_  
_''I'm zorry mignonette, can't help it''_  
_''At least get out if you're gonna smoke''_  
Pip appeared beside her.  
''Fine! As you wish''  
''Well, it's better than being filled with smoke''  
Pip laughed.  
''What?''  
''Oh, nothing!''  
''Tell me!''  
''It'z juzt that you really don't get affected by me zmoking inside you''  
''Maybe, but it's still irritating!''  
''You know.. You're quite cute ven you're angry or annoyed, mignonette''  
''That's it! I'm going back to the castle and you will sjut up and stay inside!''  
''As you wish, mignonette''  
Pip dissapeared and Seras tendrills returned to normal.  
She warped back to the castle.

''You sure took your sweet time'' Alucard said when she came back.  
''Sorry, I just needed to be alone a little''  
''That's all?''  
''What'd you mean 'that's all?''?  
''You're hiding something''  
''I'm not!''  
Alucard warped behind her.  
''You're such a bad lier'' He whispered in her ear and licked her neck.  
''I-I'm telling you the t-truth''  
''Is that so?'' He stopped.  
''Y-yes''  
''Well then'' He walked over to his coffin.  
''W-wait''  
''Hm?'' He turned around and looked at her.  
''W-why did you stop?''  
He didn't answer, he just smiled and dissapeared into his coffin.  
Seras sighed and looked out through a window.  
The sun was rising.  
_''I should go to sleep.. Pip! Do you mind keeping a watchout for that pesky dog?''  
''Sure mignonette! Leave it to me! Juzt you go to zleep''  
_Pip once again appeared beside her.  
''Thanks Pip'' She whispered to him.  
''Juzt as long as you feel zafe, mignonette''  
Seras smiled and dissapeared into her coffin.  
_''No one'z gonna hurt my mignonette!'' _Pip thought to himself.

Jesse had no intention to sleep.  
_''Now's my chance to maybe get some info''  
_He began to walk through the hallway and when he went past Alucard and Seras's room he looked in.  
_''Perfect! They're sleeping''  
_As he was gonna continue his search he heard a voice.  
''What exactly are you doin'?'' The voice had a french accent.  
He turned around and looked at Pip.  
''Who the hell are you? You weren't here before''  
''I am alwayz here, you just can't zee me!''  
''So you're a ghost?'' Jesse giggled.  
''No,no,no! You kno' that girl you met before?''  
''You mean Seras?''  
''Yes, exactly! I'm her familiar''  
''Uh, come again? Her familiar? What's that?''  
''And you call yourzelf a werewolf?''  
''Hey! I haven't been a werewolf for so long! I barely know about anything!''  
''Vell then, I'll tell you.. A familiar is a soul that resides inside of a vampire. When a vampire drinks all of the blood in a persons body, that persons soul becomes a part of the vampire and should the vampire ''die'' they can always come back, as long as they have familiars''  
''But if you are a part of Seras then how can you be standing here?''  
''The vampires can also 'summon' out their familiars, either to help them in combat or when they just feel lonely. As for Seras, she has a special way to summon me out. You might have noticed her shadow tendrills''  
''Shadow tendrills?''  
''Those black and red things that's a part of her body''  
''Oh, those things, yeah I've noticed them''  
''She can summon me with those thingz, thuz am I not walking around as a brainwashed zombie right now''  
''That's like.. Really complicated''  
''Nah! It'z not''  
''Hey! Thanks for learning me something new!''  
''No problem! Now you vill have to do something for me''  
''Uh, sure?''  
''Go to zleep and leave here tomorrow''  
_''Damn! He was onto me this whole time! He knows that I'm up to something. I have to act innocent!''  
_''Yeah, that was the plan from the beginning. It's just nice that Mr. Alucard took me in for the day'' He smiled.  
''Pleaze, don't say 'Mr' Before his name, it zounds so wrong''  
Jesse laughed.  
''Okay then, I won't''  
''So, what were you doing up?''  
''I was uh, getting myself to fall asleep''  
''By walking?''  
''Yeah! Use my powers you know?''  
''That'z a starnge way to get tired. Anywayz, just get to zleep already!''  
''Y-yeah! I will'' He smiled and walked back from where he came from.  
_''Damn that French bastard! He ruined everything! This might have been the only chance for me to get some info and he ruined it! If not... Yes, that might work'' _He laughed eavely and quietly for himself while faling asleep.

* * *

**Once again I'm sorry for the delay. You know school, hehe!  
Anyways; I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
I gave you guys a cliffhanger here ;)  
Untill the next chapter you can try and figure out what Jesse is planning!  
Mwahahahaha!  
;D  
**

**/xxSerahxxElisabethxx  
**


End file.
